Two’s Company, Three’s a Crowd, What’s Nine?
by Awesome Anonymous
Summary: ›› Sasuke x Hinata ›› Constantly dealing with these dysfunctional people and the fact that he may be a “touchophile”, Sasuke just knew he’d lose his mind sooner or later. Then again, he probably already has.
1. Prologue: A New Start

Now, listen.

I'm going to try to prolong this as much as I can.

Hence, I'm [slightly] going step by step…

Did you get that, yeah??

* * *

"This one looks good."

This was Jiraiya: a now successful business man that went through his whole school career mooching off his hard-working father, who had hatefully turned over the Sage Corporation, a wide company with businesses of different sorts, to his unworthy son. Jiraiya was good at many things, but just refused to apply himself; hence, he was a freeloader with much potential. His father didn't want to hand over his fruitful establishment, especially not to his son, but the exhaustions of old age had gotten to the deprived man and all he wanted to do was lie on a beach in the Tropics.

"Forget this shit," the old man had yelled randomly one day.

He threw his papers on the ground, catching Jiraiya's attention.

"Just don't mess it up."

Unfortunately, he died on the plane heading to his vacation.

A heart attack from qualms.

The new billionaire was now at an adoption agency with his wife, Tsunade.

She was disappointed with the way her husband addressed the toddler.

"He's cute," she agreed, "But I like the girl."

The couple was ready to start a family, but Tsunade refused to bare any children. In all her years, she resented the pain and hideousness a girl had to go through just to give birth. She seen many pregnant people and they all looked miserable; nothing was going to get her to go through _that_! Plus, she didn't want to ruin her beautiful figure when she could simply adopt. The two children that she and her husband had their eyes on were a little boy and girl. They both looked like they had the same hair color, except the boy's was closer to black.

"Stop," the little girl begged with teary eyes, the boy yanking her short hair.

The adults ignored their tiny confrontation with conversation.

"Shut up," he demanded happily and gave her soft hair another tug.

This two year-old was in bliss.

"May I hold her?" Tsunade asked.

The blue-eyed nun smiled and nodded.

When Sasuke saw the giant take Hinata away from him, his world turned upside-down. He tried holding onto her hair, but it was cut too short for him to even get a firm grip on. As Tsunade looked into the periwinkle eyes of the little girl, she smiled to herself. She knew that this girl was going to be her daughter and she couldn't wait to take her home.

The two minutes that Hinata was away felt like a decade to Sasuke.

So, he did what he did best whenever she was more than a feet away.

Cry.

Jiraiya frowned at the deafening noise that came from his choice and had a second thought.

Immediately, the nun knew what was going on when she picked up the red-eyed toddler and he started grabbing towards the giggly Hinata who was in Tsunade's arms at the time. Tsunade noticed the cry get louder every time the nun would try to keep the boy calm in her hands and away from the midnight blue-haired girl. She didn't understand and was querying why the boy was having a tantrum.

"Are they related?"

The nun shook her head bouncing Sasuke, who was still crying.

"He's just, um…"

She didn't really know.

"They spend every waking minute together," she responded, "She gets this way too."

That was a lie.

If fact, Hinata didn't really like Sasuke since he always picked on her.

"What's their names?"

"Sasuke and Hinata."

Jiraiya shrugged lightly.

"You want 'em?"

Tsunade looked at the nun and nodded.

"Great! So let's get the papers and—"

"Oh, wait, him too."

She pointed over to another toddler in the corner of the displayed play pin, who had energetic beady black eyes and a bowl cut with a short braid in the back. The fire in his eyes caught her attention the moment she entered the orphanage. The only reason she picked up Hinata first was because she wanted a daughter more than anything—she was going to be her live personal doll.

"Oh, okay," the nun said.

Tsunade smiled at her husband and he replied with a grin.

But it quickly disappeared when she turned back to Hinata in her arms.

Jiraiya knew his wife had not a single clue on how to raise children.

The next few years were terror.

* * *

First big one with Sasuke.

This will be _fun_…

Reviews are always wanted :]


	2. Child's Play

Thanks for all the reviews X]

The stage we're at right now: _Cute/Aww, Hinata (and Sasuke) _Funny.

Not _Hysterical/Strange_ Funny just yet…

And so, here we go.

* * *

Everyday was the same.

"Go play with your brothers, Hinata."

And everyday, she got the same reaction.

"Eh…I don't want to play with you," Sasuke would retort.

Needless to say, Hinata didn't want to get turned down by her older brother anymore. Lee was never like him, but Sasuke made sure he had Lee's undivided attention for a reason Hinata didn't know. He always tormented his sister: by ignoring her, destroying her dolls, even pulling on her clothes and hair. Hinata thought he would stop when she asked her mom to cut it—which she didn't; Tsunade hired a stylist—but he just did it more frequently. Jiraiya and Tsunade never figured out the reasons that led their daughter to burst out into tears, but simply gave her ice cream.

Though, that didn't help much.

"Sasuke," Hinata whined when he took her bowl filled with the cold chocolaty delight.

The six year-old watched his sister's big pleading eyes as he took the spoon and swooped up as much ice cream as the utensil could hold, shoving it into his mouth. Just seeing Hinata in distress made this little boy shake with joy, he couldn't help smiling even when his minute long brain freeze started. His caring sister took the time to care for him even after his abrasiveness. Unsurprisingly to her, he didn't accept it but instead pushed her away as hard as his little self could—very heavily to her.

"Don't cry," he almost yelled, angry even.

She sniffled and began wiping away her tears.

"I'm…I'm sorry," she stuttered, "B-but Sasuke, you—"

"That stutter is so annoying," he spewed blatantly.

Hinata watched Sasuke leave the kitchen with her bowl of ice cream in hand. She never thought anything was wrong with the way she spoke. Well, of course she knew that her pause between words wasn't normal speech but by no means did she know it was annoying. Sasuke always pointed out her flaws openly, and having no regrets afterwards. When she would speak to him in the morning, greeting him, he had no problem covering his nose and saying, "Ew, your breath stinks…!"

But for now on, it would be different.

Never would Hinata cry at her brother's whim.

Never would she let him harass her.

Nor would she let him get a kick out of bothering her!

Of course, all this didn't last long seeing as Hinata's shy personality always stopped her in almost everything _daring_ she wanted to achieve. Her plan was to stop herself from using this "stutter" each time she spoke, especially in front of her brother. That wasn't the first time he mocked her speech impediment. Actually, he did it just the other day when their father took them out to the park. It was a nice evening for the fall, the trees just losing their colorful leaves. Jiraiya told his children to go interact with other children while he finished some work he didn't want to do, and they did. There was this nice redhead boy who greeted them first, which put ease to Hinata's heart. But things started going amiss once again when the chatting began. Every word Hinata stumbled over Sasuke would cut her off by saying, "Huh?"; it soon ended up turning into a laugh-fest that killed her mood, so she went to go sit next to her father on the bench as he continued his paperwork. in any case, she tried to focus on how to stop the stutter before turning six—maybe Sasuke would finally stop calling her a baby, even though he was only a few months older than her.

"Hey, birthday girl," Jiraiya greeted his child.

Hinata smiled bashfully, missing her eldest brother running towards her.

"Happy birthday to you, Hinata," Lee cheered in his victorious voice.

"Thank you, Lee," she said.

Sasuke was reluctantly coming down the stairs behind his mother at the time. He didn't really like this time of the year. Of course, everyone got their share of Christmas presents. Lee asked for nunchaku and a black tie for his forehead, which he received gladly not even knowing that the numchuks were made out of styrofoam. Sasuke just wanted a toy monster truck but got other stuff as well, and Hinata got two Barbie dream houses. That was only two days ago. Now it was her birthday and she was getting more things. Sasuke figured more Barbie; her getting all this made him sick…and jealous.

"Happy birthday, Hinata," Tsunade said happily, "Are you ready for your gifts?"

"Oh, that's right," Lee shouted.

He energetically ran upstairs and back.

"This is for you!!"

He made her a macaroni painting with his second grade cursive on it.

"Thank you, Lee," she said joyously.

The middle child calmly rushed into the wide living room to see what all the happiness was about. In spite of the laughter and smiles, he didn't see anything amazing to the eye. His mother and father were smiling, so were his brother and sister; the question was about what. All Sasuke saw were some noodles in the form of a smiley face on a piece of paper that refused to fall off. At the bottom it messily spelled "Happy Birthday, Hinata. Love, Rock Lee."

Tsunade laughed.

"Nice gift, Lee," she commented.

Sasuke's eyes widened as the family started entering the kitchen for cake and gifts.

"What is it, Sasuke?" Lee asked when his brother tugged on his sweater.

"You got Hinata a present…?"

"Why, yes, I did. To show her how much I care."

With slightly pinched lips gesturing his confusion, his vacant carmine eyes watched Lee run into the kitchen. If anything, he didn't expect this; feeling…_funny_. Sasuke didn't get his sister a present for a reason he thought was good enough, but seeing Lee give her a gift made him feel out of place. He hoped she wasn't expected anything, because he definitely didn't have it—nothing that she wanted, he didn't think he had it, anyway.

"Sasuke."

Hinata came out of the kitchen—smiling—to find her brother.

"You're not eating any cake?"

"No," he answered shortly.

His small eyebrow cocked at her.

"That present from Lee…"

Her smile grew from his words.

"It was great, wasn't it?"

"You liked it…seriously?"

She nodded.

"Of course."

He frowned with slight puffed cheeks and folded his arms.

"Well," he started before a small pause, "I didn't get you a gift…"

His voice was cloaked with arrogance.

"It's okay," Hinata said.

Sasuke wasn't at all surprised with her tolerance; she was always so accepting. It frustrated him sometimes but, in a way, it was good to him. If she picked with him as much as he did with her, he wouldn't like her at all. Then again, maybe she doesn't like him. Maybe she hates his guts and is plotting her revenge one day. No matter; as long as she didn't tell it to his face he'd be fine with it.

"Well…the gift I gave you wasn't, um…"

Startled, his eyes remotely widened as he tilted his head.

It instantly made her become a little nervous.

"Um, b-but…we're in the kitchen…"

She quickly walked back to where the rest of the family was with the fear that she was getting on his nerves. But she didn't know that he only did those motions because he completely forgot that she gave him a present for his birthday. It was a glue drawing on black construction paper of the two of them together. Sure, it was poorly drawn but _it's the thought that counts_, and he had to admit he liked it.

Now he felt bad.

A little before, during, and after the birthday party, she didn't really talk to him for a while—at least not like they used to, though there was never really a "used to". Perhaps there was a few months ago when he didn't mind hanging out with his little sister, something he stopped abruptly. Hinata has been trying to cease her jitteriness since that was the cause of the times when she tripped over her tongue, but she couldn't and she knew she never would—she just wished she had enough courage to act without thinking about the consequences.

Although that wasn't necessarily the right thing to wish for.

She guessed she just wanted her brother to accept her like he _used to_.

Even though he was still a pain in the ass.

But still, after her birthday Sasuke still treated his sister like she was worth as much as dirt. He continued to call her a baby and never ceased on his antics with pulling her hair or clothing. His little harsh frolics, like mildly joking about her short hair or poking her so hard it left red marks and caused pain, became too severe for this six year-old to handle; she was such a fragile piece. That's why when her parents told their three children to go outside and play with the snow she was very sketchy about the decision, but with her being a mere child she had no choice as they helpingly suited her up in the expensive violet winter coat. Even after she asked her mother if she could just stay inside she got an answer that was very much expected.

"Just go play with your brothers, Hinata," Tsunade said with a light smile.

Hinata felt her mother's brown eyes on her as she dragged herself out the front door following her brothers. The streets and lawns were covered in blankets of pure white snow, flurries still coming down. Hinata smiled at her eldest brother plopping onto the ground as he started to make a snow angel. She liked the snow; it was something cold and so beautiful. Sometimes, she would even eat it but only the top layer off the grass. Snow was so soft—unless your brother packed it up into a standard sized ball and threw it at you at full throttle. That's one thing Sasuke made her not like about the snow because he hit her with a snowball all the time.

And still today, it continued.

Sasuke mischievous smirk that was once plastered on his face when the big snowball hit the back of their sister's head vanished after Lee began to lecture about how he shouldn't be so rough with their younger sister, making him roll his eyes. Hinata's big periwinkle eyes veered to the side while she brushed the white out of her short hair with her gloved hand. She has never _played back_ with her brother. It, to her, seemed like the wrong thing to do but if any time was the best to start the plan on getting her brother to accept her again, it was now. It was only playing and she figured maybe that was what Sasuke wanted her to do all along: play back. She thought about her desire to act without thinking and a red alert automatically went off in her head.

À la an epiphany, she unpredictably went through with it.

It was the perfect timing to just act without thinking and seeing her brother's stunned expression when the weak snowball hit the back of his head made her start to giggle as she tried to hold it back with putting her hands over her mouth, and because of these actions Sasuke knew his sister was the culprit (Lee was in his own world making another snow angel). It was funny when he saw her get hit by a snowball, especially by him, but not so funny the other way around. Sasuke was extremely frustrated as he stared at Hinata with evil eyes all the while turning red. He didn't even hear his mother call them in for dinner but just saw his amused siblings run in the house together.

The aroma of ordered food filled the big house. Tsunade wasn't the one to cook, so she ordered out every night and Jiraiya never minded since his wife's cooking was as editable as vomit. Lee engulfed the familiar smell and licked his lips with dreamy eyes and a faraway beam. Hinata, feeling unique in the most profound way, smiled as she entered the living room and gave her father a warm hello in which was responded blankly because he was watching his favorite soap opera called My Hero. It was a show about a man named Hiroshi, who was in love with his best friend's wife. He's currently watching the scene where Hiroshi and his invective brother, Sota, are having a quarrel. It was quite the timing.

A beet red Sasuke stormed into the house and immediately found his sister, resulting in him forcefully pushing her.

Hinata turned around with an appalled expression on her face.

"Why," she started, confused, "Why would you do that?"

Her lips began to tremble.

"Push him back!" Jiraiya yelled at the television.

_Unfortunately_, Hinata thought her father was talking to her and was very hesitant about his orders but she was never the type to defy her parents—example: going out to play with her brothers in the snow. She pushed all her uncertain thoughts in the back of her head and pushed her brother back as hard as she could, surprising him to no end.

"Don't let him push you around anymore!" Jiraiya yelled. "Fight him…fight him!"

Hinata wasn't going to listen to her father this time because Sasuke didn't even do anything that harsh…today. She was about to explain her reason for not attacking her brother, but Sasuke cut her off by attacking her first. He pinned his sister to the ground furiously and pulled at her hair with all his strength. Hinata didn't have a choice but to fend for herself; she shoved her hand against his face while unintentionally clawing at his skin, follow-on with a deep gash under his eye not before long. Lee noticed his brother and sister on the floor clashing and right away notified his parents in a yell, which goes unheard to the two brawlers.

It took some time to pull those black eyes away from the television, but Tsunade got her husband to get away from the hypnotic device and pull the children away from each other, both crying from the pain that was caused. Tsunade had no idea what to do to stop the hurt her children were feeling; when she was young, she was molded to be just like her mother: a very tough, acquisitive blonde. She ended up calling a local doctor to the house—she believed that they shouldn't have to go to him. Tsunade _knew_ rich people were treated that way.

The doctor only came because he was worried for the children.

"Y'know," the doctor, Takuro Mori, said, "You could have simply used a disinfectant."

Tsunade looked daggers at his back.

He ignored the hatred vibe and continued cleaning the small bite mark on the little girl's neck.

"Your son did this?"

"Yes."

"Some _bite_ he has, huh?" he commented mockingly. "Humph, cannibalism…"

Soon, the visible wounds were cleansed as much as they could be and bandaged up, followed by the parents and doctor leaving the two siblings in the room they shared. The house this family lived in was quite spacious. There is a basement with a bar and movie theatre-like room in it, a downstairs with the living room and foyer, and an upstairs that holds the four bedrooms in the house. Yes, the fourth bedroom could have been either Sasuke's or Hinata's but Tsunade has it for her own personal use. Without the adults being around, Hinata repeatedly kept looking at her older brother who was staring at his lap with the whites in his eyes now pinkish, burning. Hers were as well. He had a bandage right on his cheek bone that almost covered up his whole left cheek because of his puerile features—the same was with her neck. Sasuke instinctively bit her when his father began to pull him off of his sister, which was a painful situation for Hinata: physical and mental. She realizes now that she will never _play_ with her brother again; it wasn't worth it if its result would be a psychologically sore fight.

"I'm sorry," she said, trying to clear the air.

Sasuke peered up to see her cheerless face.

"Me too," he whispered.

A tiny smile appeared on her face.

He returned it with one of his own, including slight ruddiness in his cheeks.

Things went back to normal after the event and Hinata was happy about that. Her brother began treating her nicer like he used to and everything, to her, felt it was as perfect as it was going to get. Sasuke was happy that his sister didn't find out that his meanness was all a front, though he still thought her pitiful facial expressions were priceless. He realizes his mistakes now and vowed to himself that he would never listen to a statement that didn't have reasoning to back it up again. And just think, all of this could have ruined the bond he has with his sister just because of what he heard someone say.

"Boys are only mean to girls when they like them."

* * *

I felt sorry for Hinata but that's how it is when you have a brother…

At least he changed, sort of X]

Responses are always wanted; please and thank you :3


	3. Homemade

_That's strange. . ._

_Sasuke looks very similar to Jin from Tekken. . ._

_Weird~_

_O.o_

* * *

Hinata has always been afraid of the thunder. Still to this day she is, at the age of 12.

"Sasuke," she whispered across the pitch black room, terrified. His ears perked up at his her voice.

Sasuke, ever since he was young, loved to hold things.

Particularly at night.

"What?" he replied with irritably fake fatigue. He already knew what she wanted.

"Um, can I sleep with you?"

He sighed. "Fine."

Hinata felt so embarrassed. She thought she'd get over this petty fear of hers but never did, and it has been raining tremendously heavy at night for the pass week or so, making these situations worst. Every time she heard the loud bangs she couldn't help but cringe in bed. Sasuke was too far away for comfort, so she always asked him if she could just sleep with him and always promising him she wouldn't bother him anymore. He would always grunt and turn over, as if to ignore her. But he actually didn't mind at all. Not one _single bit_.

Sasuke scooted over in his bed at the feeling of extra weight added to the mattress. Like a routine, as Hinata got underneath the covers she said a simple goodnight that was followed by a murmur of a small plea for forgiveness, which her brother turned a deaf ear to. Besides the fact that she was practically a teenager still sleeping in the bed with her older brother because she was afraid of the rain, Sasuke never slept in pajamas; just his boxers. It made her very uncomfortable but she knew she couldn't complain since she was, technically, in his personal space. However, she would never realize that she had it all backwards — most of it anyways. Sasuke should respect her wishes and put on the proper nightwear. He should be the one apologizing, all the things _he_ puts her through at times like these.

Remember, Sasuke likes to hold things.

Particularly at night.

But he has never received a teddy bear or blanket for this fetish and grabs the closest object.

Hinata would always wake up in the morning, in the most uncomfortable position. The feeling of discomfiture and the intensity wrapped around her would never leave. She converted into a light sleeper when the morning time came, around the time when the sun broke the dawn. The bright rays would shine on the windows letting in cracks of light through the blinds. Like a lot of people, she would try to stretch her stiff bones for comfort but couldn't, already being in an awkward position: weight on her shoulder, stomach pulled back tight, and legs messily entangled. She mused on how much could happen in such a short span of time. The rain always woke her up in the middle of the night, so when she entered her brother's bed it was only a small period of time before they had to get up for school — a range from three to five hours. Right now, it was only minutes away from the original time they had to wake up but she couldn't stay in this position for long. Hinata tried unhooking her brother's arms around her without colliding into his chin with her shoulder, but it simply resulted in tightening his strong hold. She sighed; she felt like a stuffed animal — a worn out stuffed animal.

This was beginning to become a problem, though she'd never say anything.

"Sasuke," she called, but he didn't answer. She cleared her throat. "Sa —"

Her timid voice was instantly cut off by the door being plunged open. There he was, Rock Lee: bright and cheeky, school uniform already attired with his filled book bag strapped on his back, and eyes twinkling with the desire to absorb education.

"Sasuke! Hinata! Get up!" he shouted vigorously. "It's time to learn!"

He smiled over at his sister.

"Good morning, Lee," she said, uneasily smiling.

"Good morning, Hinata!"

His beady eyes caught sight of the peaceful Sasuke. This scene was so familiar to him.

"Sasuke did it again, I see," he stated. His bushy eyebrows furrowed, creating a serious look. "You should sleep with me, Hinata!"

He bet he could go all night without touching her!

However, Sasuke didn't see it that way. His eyes jolted open at the suggestion that came out of his brother's mouth. Hearing "sleep with," and "Hinata" in the same sentence didn't sit well with him, especially coming out of Lee's mouth. The way he vocalized it made it seem persistently pushy — in a creepy kind of way. Sasuke quickly let go of his sister, as if disgusted, and back away. It was embarrassing to wake up like that, so he always put on a front that seemed he wasn't even fazed by it, although he felt ashamed and awkward inside.

The trio quickly got ready and made their way to school. The three didn't walk to school like most of the other students did, but instead got a ride in one of those modern limousines ― smaller than a stretch. Jiraiya wanted them to have a personal ride to school since he _didn't have time_ and didn't want to take them himself. Plus, it was the least he could do since they never had a home-cooked meal in their entire life ― it was such a shame. The vehicle was nice: black and always spit-spot clean; shiny and glistening. Hinata loved it, from the middle, and so did Lee ― Sasuke pretended not to care. He was just happy he didn't have to walk like everyone else. It also made him feel bigger than others, especially Naruto, who even tried to catch a ride one time but Sasuke vetoed his request. He sensed that Hinata felt a thing or two for his best friend and like a good big brother, he intended to protect her from mistakes.

He hated that he was in their class.

"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto grinned as she blushed.

"H-hi, Naruto. . ."

"What do you want?" Sasuke growled at the blonde. He hated that Naruto came over to them every day when the lunch bell rung.

He hated _everything_. . .about him.

"I came to eat lunch with you guys," he replied innocently. He pulled up a chair. "So, what's up for the ―"

"I won't be here," he answered snappily with a contorted face. He was annoyed with the same question EVERY WEEK!

The Uzumaki glared. "_Fine_." He turned to Hinata and smiled saying, "What about you, Hinata? Wanna hang ―"

"_We_. . .won't be here," her brother added.

"But Sasuke," she called, confused, "where will we ―"

He sent her a nasty look to shut her up and it did, quickly. Of course they didn't have anything to do this weekend, but he didn't want Naruto to know that! They went through this all the time and he thought she would catch on by now but it seems she hasn't. Naruto was such a pain, didn't she know that by now?

"Where are you guys going?" Naruto questioned.

"That's none of your business," he retorted.

Hinata sighed to herself and watched the boys continue to bicker back and forth. This was usually, especially right before weekends. She just sat back and listened, stiffly. They only thing to get them to stop was to take out her home-made bento boxes that she carried for Sasuke and herself, which piloted to the fact that Jiraiya was getting tired of takeout ― there were only so many places a household could order from! So, he signed his daughter up for a cooking class every Sunday since Tsunade refused to. He said, "It'll be good for you in the long run. And this way, you won't end up like your mother!" The hit coming up was just grinned and bore at. Hinata wondered why her mother was so violent; it scared her a little.

Sasuke quit his quarrel when his sister slid a black box towards him.

He looked at her and she smiled. "It's the new recipes I learned."

Sasuke dropped his feud with Naruto immediately and opened his lunch before digging into the rice, fish, and little shapely cakes. It was. . .okay; it could be better ― however, it was better than the same old takeout every night; he wished his mother would take the cooking class with Hinata. It was a shame his sibling could cook better than their parent.

"Ooh," Naruto beamed, "That looks delicious. . ."

"Thank you." Hinata instantly became rosy. "You can have some. . .if you'd like."

"Really?!" She nodded and he didn't hesitate one bit to take the small fish-shaped cake out of her bento. His eyes almost watered from the extravagance of the taste.

"Man, Hinata, this is really great!" he cheered. "You have to make me lunch next time!"

She nodded with a giggle. "Okay."

Sasuke nearly dropped his chopsticks from disgust. With Naruto being all giddy and Hinata with her shyness ― it was all making him so sick to his stomach, he was about to lose his appetite. Why couldn't she just hate him as much as he did? Why did he have to act like this?! He was getting fed up with being upset every time Hinata talked with his dim-witted friend. He thought that it would be a totally different story if she would just give him as much attention as she did Naruto, but that wasn't the case. And ever since the age of nine, he has been waiting for this jealousy or overprotective quality with her to end.

That was three _long_ years ago.

The end of school came at a high-speed after lunch, at least for the rest of the students who weren't Sasuke and Hinata. Sasuke couldn't listen to the lesson because he was trying to get out of his angry mood but just couldn't. He tried things like telling himself Hinata didn't have any feelings for that idiot but was just being nice, and other obvious facts like reminding himself that she was his sister ― _all in vain_. And while he sat there in class, with the evilest look, Hinata couldn't pay attention either. It was the seating charts fault! Since "H" came before "S" in the alphabet, and with the seats in the class going by alphabetical order, Hinata was seated right in front of her brother; this has been the deal since they entered school. And at one point during the afternoon classes, the students had to pass back handouts ― that's when she saw the way he was staring right at her, and ever since she couldn't pay attention; feeling those bright red eyes on the back of her head.

When they got home, Jiraiya began urging his daughter.

"So, Hinata, are you making dinner tonight?" he asked grinningly.

"That's okay, Hinata," Tsunade said, "I'll just order some food."

Jiraiya looked around the room for backup. He knew he couldn't be the only one getting tired of the same old thing. He turned towards the oldest but absently flagged with a small grunt; Rock Lee was always happy with that styrofoam stuff called food ― he would eat anything, as long as it fed him. The parent thought all hope was lost, but then he saw a discreet disgusted look on Sasuke's face and smiled.

"Sasuke," he called, "you want to try out your sister's cooking, don't you?"

"I had it for lunch," he replied.

Jiraiya dropped his smile and frowned. He wasn't helping. "Don't you want to try it out _again_?"

The seventh grader gave his dad a glimpse of bother, and then looked at his sister, whose anxious eyes were staring at him as if waiting for an approved answer. He sighed and looked back at the book he was reading.

The food was _okay_, and nothing more.

"It was good," he commented vacantly.

Hinata felt her heart flutter and she smiled brightly.

"Hmm." Tsunade put her hands on her hips. "I guess we better try it, then."

"I agree." The blonde sent her husband a nasty glare for his excited tone.

The food was done more rapidly than expected, and Jiraiya couldn't wait. Sasuke saw the same fishlike cakes and circular rice balls with a new addition: boiled dumplings. It all tasted pretty good, even better than the fare during lunchtime at school. Sasuke wondered why that was, forgetting that he was happier now than before.

"This is great," her father complimented blissfully. No more takeout for him!

"Yeah, this is really good," Tsunade said.

"Thank you." Hinata let her eyes drift to Sasuke and he instantly looked back at her. Why was she staring at him? He nodded and watched her beam as she went back to her food. Sasuke made a perplexed face and went back to his plate as well. For being his sister, she was kind of weird. He had to admit, though: those little cakes she made were very delicious, just like Naruto said. Dinner was over soon and everyone went back to what they were doing before; Lee went back to training for his karate match tomorrow, Tsunade went to go pick up a few things from the store, and Jiraiya was doing. . .well, nothing; just watching TV on the couch ― he never did ANYTHING as far as Sasuke was concerned. And Sasuke went back to his room to finish the reading assignment due Monday. He was more focused since Hinata was in the bath.

Throughout all these years of sharing a room with the opposite sex, Hinata and Sasuke have never had a problem with anything a girl would want to hide from a boy and vice versa. If they really thought about it, long and hard, they wouldn't understand how. Maybe convenience was always on their side ― up until now. Sasuke really hated puberty.

"Um, Sasuke. . ."

He didn't bother looking up from his novel. "What?"

"I. . .I need to get dressed." Hinata brought the moist towel closer to her. "Can. . ."

"Just hurry up," he said tersely. "I'm not looking."

Just like any other day, she listened to him with discomfort. Hinata trusted him, weathered it, and turned her back towards her brother. She had nothing to be afraid of, and that's what she kept repeating to herself. Why would he want to look at her body anyway? She had no curves! Yes, she still was in the growing stage, but she had no hips, no thighs, no anything! Her breasts weren't even big enough to see from the back of her, and of course Sasuke would know ― he was looking at her right now! Eyes lurking, right above the black paperback. He never intended to spy on his sister, but he was too curious.

Damn you, puberty, _damn you_.

But he still had respect for her, and didn't let his eyes fall pass the waist ― he was sure she didn't have any kind of a butt anyway. Then again, she was _still growing_. Sasuke pondered on what she will look like when they get older, body-wise. Like their mother? Fantastic hips with gigantic boobs? A drunken smiled appeared on his lips behind his wall. And he was going to be rooming with _that!_ ― luck was on his side. But, she was still his sister. . . Immediately, he let that fact slip away from his reverie; he was in paradise right now and didn't want anything to spoil it. And with that thought, a loud booming echo down the hall and vociferous "What the hell?!" came behind their closed door, making him narrow his eyes. It took him out of his happy element and even caused Hinata to jump. Both wondered what it was and soon a knock came at the door.

"Uh, Hinata? Sasuke?" It was Jiraiya.

She finished buttoning up her flannel pajama shirt. "Yes?"

Her father then entered, drenched and a throbbing vein above his eye. "Wha. . .what happened?" Hinata asked, concerned.

"A pipe burst in Lee's room," he deadpanned.

That even caught Sasuke's attention. "Is he alright?" she questioned more.

"Yeah."

It sounded as if he wanted to put an "unfortunately" at the end of that sentence. Jiraiya was very angry that he just tried to be a professional plumber a few minutes ago. He looked down the hall and sighed dispiritedly. He wasn't worried about the money, it was just a true nuisance to have to get the right people in there to fix the pipe _and_ the wall, all thanks to him thinking opening up the wall and hammering the damn thing would work. Never again will he trust that notion. He turned back to the two in the room, waiting for him to say what he was going to say. Another sigh and then he spoke.

"Well, Lee is going to have to sleep in here with you guys tonight."

Sasuke would like to take back what he expected earlier. The whole "luck was on his side" idea ― how untrue. And to add to that, the weather was also not on his side and rain fell from the sky. At first it wasn't bad, just sprinkles here and there ― but then, the rain started coming down harder; pouring. A light drizzle twisted into a massive torrent. _And then_, lightening occurred, and with lightening comes thunder ― and with thunder comes three siblings in a bed. Yup, luck definitely wasn't on his side.

It was clear to see that Sasuke was very, very angry at this state, and that was excluding the facts that he was halfway off his bed, Lee wouldn't stop snoring, and Hinata was all on top of Lee ― oh yeah, that was the main reason why he was pissed. He started to think that he should have just said, "Hinata, we can sleep together and give Lee his own bed." Back then, he thought it sounded perverted and creepy, but now it seemed like a very good idea. Damn his quality to over-think every little thing just for his pride. He couldn't take this picture anymore.

"Hinata," he called, shaking her lightly. He was feeling a bit uncomfortable. It took quite some time for her to wake up enough to realize he was trying to talk to her. She thought that he wanted more space since he was practically off the bed.

"Lee," she yawned. Her eldest brother immediately moved closer to the wall without sue.

Sasuke recognized he was exaggerating a tad when he accused Hinata being all over Rock Lee. She wasn't, just her arm was; draped innocently across his torso. She ended up cradling right into his chest anyway, so maybe he was just being neurotic. And as the night went on, Sasuke fell asleep with the feeling that this was the best sleep he has ever had ― something Hinata could agree with. She was covered by so much warmth of the likes of an electric blanket; so warm and snuggly. However, when she woke up, it wasn't an electric blanket that was protecting her from the cold.

It was Sasuke.

_And she accepted it!_

How awkward the rest of the day with him was. He could put on his nonchalant façade all he wanted but she simply didn't have that gorgeous ability. Plus, every time they caught each other's eye, he materialized a devious smirk that made her blush and cower to their bedroom, which wasn't really a haven since they shared it. It made her want to _curse!_ Sasuke was rubbing it in her face that she was the one holding on to him when they woke up this morning. Not him but _her_; her arms were wrapped right around his stomach and tight, just like someone holding their favorite teddy bear. He felt as if he just won a noble prize; he felt as if luck was on his side. . .finally.

"Are you making lunch?" Sasuke inquired, sitting at the kitchen table.

"U-uh ― umm. . ." Hinata gulped gently with ruddy cheeks. She didn't want to look him in the eye by any means, but they were staring right at each other! She was scared stiff, which was shown all over her face like annoyance was shown all over his. Why couldn't she just ignore the incident like he always did? Eventually, she mustered up enough courage to form a proper sentence.

"What. . .would you like?"

Her parents and Rock Lee weren't in the house at the time, but instead at his karate match today. Jiraiya asked ― Sasuke first ― if they wanted to go. However, when Sasuke said he didn't want to go they left her behind too, not wanting to leave her sibling in the house alone. She didn't like the fact that she was always penalized for his listlessness; she really wanted to be there for Lee to cheer him on, but Sasuke didn't give one flying hoot whether his brother lost or won. Didn't affect him any.

"Doesn't matter," he responded, but really hoped she made those scrumptious cakes!

Unfortunately, she couldn't. When she started to look for the red bean paste, she realized that they had ran out and gave her mother a call leaving a message saying she needed more of it and more batter. Hinata heard her brother huff and puff faintly from behind as she began setting up the kitchen to make stir fry. She didn't want him to be angry with her, but she couldn't help that they ran out of the main ingredient ― should she apologize? Because she could have warned her mother, but Hinata sworn they had just enough left to make another batch of the little cakes that Sasuke seemed to like so much. She had no idea that her father was the culprit who fingered out the rest of the delicious paste from the jar to cure his sweet tooth.

As time went by, Sasuke heaved another sigh.

"I'm sorry," Hinata finally said, "did you wanted something else?"

"How long is this going to take?"

"It shouldn't take too ―"

Hinata gasped when he snatched the onion from her hand and started slicing it into pieces.

"Sa. . .Sasuke. . .?!" Was he helping out?

He glared at her surprised expression. "I'm hungry."

Yes, he really was. So hungry, he would help her to speed up the process. And everything was going great; she prepared the stove to get ready for the food while Sasuke cut up the vegetables and meat, which she even added her aid to. Everything was going much faster than it was before when he wasn't helping out, and the food was finished in no time. However, a little time was taken away from their work since Sasuke thought he would try to eat a red chili pepper while he was dicing them. Hinata instantly became worried when she heard her brother start choking.

"How is it?" She set her fork down, looking at him.

"Good," he replied roughly with slight rasp and a single nod. He cleared his throat coarsely; it was still a little scratchy.

"Are you. . .okay?" she asked after an overwrought pause. "Do you need more water?"

"No," he said tersely. He picked up the cup of water next to his plate to show her he had enough.

"O-okay." She went back to quietly eating. After that, Hinata thought, just like every other time they were alone together, that it would be extremely silent without converse. However, Sasuke brought up something that had slipped her mind given that it was the weekend: a school sport.

"Um, I don't know," she answered, doing stiff brainwork.

Sasuke rested his cheek in his palm. "They're having tryouts soon. . ."

"I. . ." Her eyes fell despondently. "I don't know if I will make ―"

Hinata looked up at her brother's precipitous scoff. He rolled his eyes at her. "You didn't even try yet."

She sighed, because he was right. That's a huge thing she halfheartedly liked about Sasuke: he always invectively instilled courage into her.

"So, are you trying out or not?"

She smiled and nodded unsurely.

He faintly nodded. "I will too."

Her head popped up and he put the diced chicken into his mouth. He gave her a what-are-you-staring-at look. She blushed. "You're. . .trying out too?"

Sasuke shrugged and explained, "Keeps us out the house. . ."

He kind of hated his household ― but Hinata didn't take it that way. She mostly took it as an opening for them to spend more time together, something she really wanted, and was hoping he was thinking the same thing. Hinata continued to ponder on that thought, staring at him every now and then; envisioning what it would be like to be in the same area as him when not forced, unlike their room arrangement and the classroom. Hinata believed it would be nice, and with that, the rest of the evening was pleasant. She didn't feel that awkward around him anymore, which was a relief; no matter how standoffish her brother appeared to be, she still loved being around him. Despite everything, the rest of the weekend was beyond superb. The red-eyed seventh grader could agree.

Monday morning came pretty fast, and Sasuke noticed his sister got up rather earlier this morning. He found her in the kitchen and smirked at the aroma of those cakes he loved so much. Then he saw a third bento box and became curious.

"Who's that for?" he questioned. He loomed next to her. "Lee?"

Sasuke wanted the truth because his assumption wouldn't make sense seeing as Lee was on a protein shake diet for more strength. She went red in the face at his proximity and smiled as a greeting before going back to finishing his lunch box. Hinata took a small breath and quickly put on the cover to conceal the detail that she gave him extra than everyone else, which went unnoticed later on. Hinata moved an inch away from him and he knew she was trying to hide something.

"No," she conveyed, "it's for Naruto."

And just like that, his morning, evening, and night was ruined.

A screw fell out; that was the _last_ straw.

* * *

_O.o_

_Wow, he lost it. . ._

_Haha, that was almost like The Truman Show!_

_^^d_

_Review please._


	4. Favors

_Look at me!_

_[Updating And Finishing Stories!]_

_Awesome!_

_^^d_

* * *

Poof!

And gone with _that_ overprotective quality!

"Get out."

Sasuke put the stick shift in park before looking up at the rearview mirror and staring callously at his sister in the back seat. She had a dejected look on her face, but that was normal ― especially when it was the three of them. Maybe she didn't like being the third wheel. However, it didn't matter; she didn't always have to tag along...then again, maybe she did. Their father bought Sasuke a car for two reasons: so he could fire that driver that drove them to and from school every day, and so Sasuke could now be his own driver and Hinata's as well.

"I'm sorry," Hinata apologized getting out of the car. "I know it's such a nuisance..."

She meant to say "_I'm._"

"Mmm..." Sakura shrugged halfheartedly and said, "I guess a four-door would be much easier..."

She was looking at Sasuke and he glared at her, which was responded with a smile. He happened to like this car and he refused to get another one because girls like to fuss over every little thing. Well, Hinata wasn't fussing ― she never fusses. The pink-headed senior regained her seat in the black car and smiled at Hinata as a departure. Hinata unwillingly returned it with one of her own.

"Two hours," Sasuke notified strictly and started up the car. "And this is the last time; go to the library after school."

"I'm...I'm sorry..."

"But the movie might take longer than that so take your time."

Sasuke really thought that was annoying when she did that: correct him. It was such a pain.

"Okay," Hinata said. "Have...fun."

They drove off at her last word. She heaved a sigh and headed towards the building behind her. It was quite the size considering that it was just a local library. Of course, when she entered, it was nearly empty. Who would come to the library on Saturday? Hinata frowned at the remembrance of what her brother said. She knew she should be used to the way he spoke to her by now, but for unknown reasons that really hurt her feelings. She felt like such an bother. Besides, she couldn't even go to the library after school even if she wanted to.

"Hey." Izumi stood up with a relieved smile. "You made it."

He had practice Mondays through Fridays.

Hinata smiled at him and took the seat he was saving for her at an isolated table, away from the front. Izumi Kuro was his name and he was one of the most popular boys at school. Stereotype was written all over his life: captain and the golden boy of the soccer team, very popular; girls drooling over him. He was also a whiz in school. However, he just started having trouble in math all of a sudden and he approached her to be his tutor. She was beyond shocked and inquired if he knew about the Tutor Squad in their school. The Tutor Squad was just what their name said: a squad that tutors, and it was filled with the best students throughout the whole school ― and yet, he still asked her. Nonetheless, it didn't bother her. Everything she taught him he appeared to get it right away as already knowing it like the back of his hand. And while he was doing a few problems she set up for him, Hinata began thinking about her brother...and his girlfriend, both going to the movies.

She sighed and mumbled, "I don't care..."

Who cares if they went to the movies? She didn't, but she couldn't help but wonder when the last time she and Sasuke went to the movies together. Hinata frowned at the thought; they never went to the movies together. It just proved that Sakura was more important. Like always.

Sakura Haruno was Sasuke's current girlfriend, and Hinata never knew it would take such a toll on her life when he got one. She was always there for him; Hinata even stopped fixing her brother's lunch for him since Sakura took over that job. It happened so unexpectedly ― just another sunny day (well, for Hinata it was raining). Hinata took out the two bento boxes and as soon as she turned around to give her brother his and eat lunch with him, a confused expression that was equivalent with Sasuke's appeared at the sight of a bento box already on his desk. Sakura laughed lightly when seeing Hinata's big eyes. She said, "Don't worry, Hinata. I made him lunch today." And ever since then, she has only been making two lunches in the morning and eating by herself ― she couldn't eat with them; her respect for couples' privacy was too high.

Hinata had to admit, she was jealous of Sakura.

Like always.

Her hands instantly covered her face as she let out a groan; she felt like crying!

"Y'know..." Izumi smirked at her as she looked back at him, still a bit deprived. "A person can't think with you making noises _and_ talking to yourself."

He chuckled, making her blush. Putting the pencil down, he questioned, "What's wrong?"

Abruptly, she shook her head. "N-nothing..."

His smile dropped and her eyes widened. She knew what he was going to ask next.

"Is it..._Sasuke_?"

If anymore malice could be added on to that name, Hinata was sure it would cringe with abuse. Specific information, which is widely known (especially in that high school): Sasuke and Izumi hate each other's guts. Plain and simple. The two hold this strong abhorrence for one another and no one knows why. Some say it's because they strive for more attention; Izumi must hate Sasuke for just being as popular because of his looks and Sasuke hates Izumi because he had the looks and was the sole reason why there soccer team was the best in the region. But Hinata knew that was incorrect because Sasuke wasn't like that. Izumi took a deep breath and started straightening up the pile of papers in front of him. It seemed it was his way of calming down. Did he hate Sasuke that much?

"So," he sighed anxiously, "did you tell him you came here to see me?"

Little cockiness was behind that question, but she didn't notice. "No..."

A mischievous smirk. "You should have."

Hinata looked down. What for? So he could flip on her? That was the last thing she wanted. Once, Izumi called her over to be his partner for a group assignment. However, before she even got to take two steps away from her seat, Sasuke snatched her wrist and warned her, cruelly telling, "Don't go over there." That's when the captain got annoyed and came over there to retrieve his prize. And before long, invective bickering followed by violence began purely over who was going to be her partner. Hinata was being ignored for trying to stop the two and Sakura started crying over the fact that she was just dissed by her boyfriend (since they were obviously partners in everything) — and all this ending with the two getting a long lecture from the teacher. Additionally, he treated her like dirt for the rest of the day, and that wasn't fun when you had to sleep in the same room as him. Hinata was just happy that nothing actually happened...that time. Sasuke was winning the argument very well; Izumi was ready to start swinging any minute!

He had a temper on him.

"Hinata," he said, "I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

The senior let out a long nasal sigh. "Are you doing anything...tomorrow?"

"I have my cooking classes..."

"Oh," he responded dejectedly. Izumi frowned and whined, "Are they even fun?"

"Most of the times." Her smile was bitterly sweet.

He smiled back at her simply saying, "Good." The smile transformed to a flirty smirk as he said, "We should share lunch one day and _then_ I can see if those classes are actually working."

She giggled at his tease. "O-okay."

The next two hours were over quickly and Hinata even spent an extra thirty minutes in there since Sakura said that the movie was a little longer than that. She was having a good time anyway and didn't want it to end. And was she tutoring him? No, he was just keeping her company, in the most flattering way. And was Sasuke pissed that he was waiting outside for his sister for almost thirty minutes. He told her two hours! However, it wasn't her fault ― it was Sakura! That movie was exactly two hours. Forgetting the fact that he was getting restless, he saw her walk out of the library, giggling with a smile and blush, with that Izumi guy. Yup, he was real pissed.

"See you Monday?" Izumi said with hope.

She nodded with her smile still plaster on her face. "Of course."

He smirked and headed straight to his car.

"Hi...Hinata?" Sakura exclaimed in excited shock.

When she reached the car, Sasuke fussed, "I said two hours."

Her smile disappeared. "I'm sorry."

The ride was tense, and everyone could feel it. Sakura even tired to smooth out the atmosphere by talking ― but, it didn't do anything but worsen everything. She started a conversation with Hinata and about why she was at the library. When Hinata hesitated to answer and kept glancing at Sasuke, who was giving her an investigating look through the rearview mirror, Sakura quickly changed the subject to the movie they went to go see. She figured that Hinata didn't want her possibly overprotective brother hearing about her love life, which made tons of sense. However, it wasn't the reason, at least not particularly. Just like anyone who cared what a certain someone thought about them, she didn't want Sasuke to treat her like..._scum_. Before she knew it, Sakura was getting dropped off. And once she left, silence took over.

It was killing her. Him too.

"I thought you would move up to the front when she left," Sasuke said.

She was baffled. "Oh, umm... Well, I didn't―"

"Everyone else does."

After those three words, the car began slowly down. Hinata didn't need for him to ask out front, so she simply relocated herself to the passenger seat. She began to think that maybe he wasn't angry with her. And _maybe_ ― just maybe ― he gave her somewhat secret meeting with Izumi some thought and felt a hint of the same emotion she's been feeling for almost four years: lonely nostalgia. Was he finally realizing they were growing apart! And if he did, she wished he would start with a little conversation ― ever since she moved to the front there has been nothing but silent...again. Hinata took the time to think about everything ― or better yet, fantasize. She stared out the window with dreamy eyes, gazing into nothing but darkness. It was beyond relaxing, and it made her happy just thinking that she and Sasuke could spend more time together: going out places ― laughing together, smiling together... Maybe even holding hands together. Quickly, she assembled that she just wanted what Sakura had (though she never truly seen the two laughing and smiling together ― but she has seen Sakura hook her arm around Sasuke's). Hinata started to wonder, and she knew they _kissed_ too.

Shock and amazement made her blush; she wasn't supposed to think like that! He had a girlfriend!

However, she was just imaging and there was no crime against daydreaming about the impossible. She smiled lightly to herself and sunk farther into her seat. Sasuke could always make her content ― any place, time, or thought.

"You lied to me."

He could also make her feel more useless than gum on the bottom of someone's shoe.

Hinata turned to him with pale cheeks and a stunned expression. He wasn't looking her way and the way he stated that last comment was nothing but nonchalant and deadly. Oh, so he wanted to lecture her. She saw now and was a little disappointed. It made sense, though; to her, she deserved it. But she refused to be called a liar, especially when it comes to him. She's never lied to him. Slowly, she spoke.

"S-Sasuke, I told you―"

"You told me you needed to study," he snapped refinedly.

He had a lot of bass in his voice; he sounded like the father she never had since Jiraiya wasn't the scolding type, but instead it was Tsunade. The ride home was quiet after that ― she figured it would be. He probably didn't want to be even remotely close to her, yet when they reached home Sasuke merely parked the car in the driveway and didn't to get out. He didn't tell her to get out either. Hinata gave a small thanks to the darkness so she could cut her eyes over at him, though he certainly felt her stare anyway. Her brother was plainly staring forward. Hinata wondered what he was thinking about. Hopefully nothing too evil. She couldn't bare it, like she couldn't bare the absence of sound.

"He...he needed a tutor," she explained in a whisper, and shamefully. She turned his way with sorrow-filled eyes. "I'm...I'm sor―"

It wasn't surprising that she was interrupted, but it wasn't by him cutting her off. Hinata immediately stop speaking when a loud, long, and deep growling noise emitted so suddenly throughout the noiseless car. Her eyes dropped slightly but she swiftly looked back up at the face of her brother, big-eyed and blenched. Sasuke, quiet this whole time, leisurely turned to her to make eye contact. His expression was blank and his eyes had a hint of desperation.

"I'm hungry," he cleanly said, and took the keys out of the ignition.

Soon after, they went inside the house and Hinata cooked him dinner: a glutinous cheeseburger. Everyone in the house seemed to already be asleep but that was because it was a little bit on the late side, which came to the gratitude that Hinata had for the only library that was open late of Saturdays (Izumi said he couldn't make it any other time). Originally, Hinata desired to make Sasuke some type of soup since it was light, but he gave her an annoyed look that said, "Are you kidding me?"; he wanted something filling, not an appetizer.

The senior almost drooled at the sight of that dish ― big, juicy meat patty with lots of onions, bacon, mushrooms, tomatoes, and pickles gracefully slapped on there, all swallowed by drizzling cheddar cheese. Sasuke was lucky they had almost everything a person could cook within that house due to Jiraiya's intense need for something different every two days. However, no matter how good the food looked to him, Hinata was a bit iffy about whether he should eat this so late ― especially _all that_. But, he demanded everything that was on that hamburger, and the conversation was _slightly_ forceful.

"Make it big," he said.

"Okay, Sasuke, but I think―"

"Bigger than that...!"

Seconds later...

"And I want onions."

"O-onions?"

He nodded.

"And bacon."

"S-Sasuke, isn't that a bit―"

"With mushrooms and tomatoes."

And after all those add-ons...

"Don't you know how to make a cheeseburger?"

His disdain hit her hard. "Um, I...yes, I do...I think..."

"_Cheese_."

"I-I did put cheese on―"

"Put on more."

After drenching the burger with the gooey madness, she began to bring it over to him ― very displeased at his gluttonous appearance.

"I don't see pickles," he commented harshly with a slight scowl.

"Oh, I'm sorry..."

In the end, he got his way _twice_ (since he told her to make another just in case he was hungry even after the first burger) and he halfheartedly knew he could get anything out of his _dear baby sister_. Hinata sat across from him at the island table and sighed as he began his devouring of her work. She wasn't proud of what she made him but it was what he wanted, and it was what he wanted from _her_. She forced a small relieved smile; things were like old times with this situation: them, together, and with her cooking for him. Yup, just like good old times. Hinata's smile soon faded since her thoughts were troubled by the misinterpretation earlier.

"Umm, Sasuke..."

"Hm?" he mumbled between bites.

She cleared her throat uneasily; it was hard to take this seriously with him eating food like a vacuum cleaner.

"I, um," she muttered, "I really want you to know that I..."

She paused for a quick second to get herself intact; she wanted to do this right and attentively believable ― Sasuke would want her to! Immediately, everything tightened up and seriousness was now written all over her vivid face. It even caused him to stop inhaling his food.

"I want you to believe that―"

"I believe you."

"Huh?"

Hinata was traumatized! He said it so carefree and now he was sucking up his food again. Did...did he only catch an attitude with her earlier because he was hungry? She sighed and showed a smile in relief ― at least he wasn't angry with her. Well, he shouldn't be; the boy nearly finished his meal quickly after they finished exchanging words, but something popped into the kitchen to make him stop eating again. It was Lee, dragging in with his green frog-printed pajamas and messy bowl cut. He was sleepwalking. Why else would he have his eyes completely closed and walking around like a drunk? Hinata abruptly became worried for her brother.

"Lee―"

"Don't wake him," Sasuke warned.

"But..." Hinata took a breath when he gave her a hard stare.

"He'll be fine." They both turned to the eldest, Hinata giving him a nervous look and Sasuke giving him an exasperated one.

Lee smiled to himself and slurred, "It smells delicious..."

Hinata continued to jump every now and then in fear of him bumping into the hot stove or falling. Sasuke couldn't help but watch her and began to wonder why she was so protective of him. Who cares if their older brother got hurt? He could take care of himself. He was out of high school and now under a training program for the family business (which carried good benefits ― and he's only an intern). Now that Sasuke thought about it, Rock Lee had it made: great upcoming future, active lifestyle with a lot of friends (though Sasuke couldn't agree with that being great), and plus, he also had Hinata taking care of him like she was either his mother or his wife. And she used to do that for him until Sakura took that position by force! For that, this senior would always halfheartedly hate Sakura, at least until things went back to normal. Nevertheless, she was doing Hinata an _excellent_ favor.

Sasuke rapidly returned from his trance when Lee messily made himself a plate of the second burger Hinata had cooked for him.

He walked out whispering, "Thank you...Hinata..."

"Lee," Sasuke hissed, "Get―"

His tension vanished when he felt his sister's hand on his forearm, ineffectively preventing him from getting up. The smile she showed him was feebly and her eyes held sympathy.

"It isn't good to wake a sleepwalker," she murmured, "is it?"

Before he knew it, he was sitting back down, shaking his head in agreement with her.

And contrarily, his _dear baby sister_ could get anything out of him.

* * *

_Sasuke, don't be fat like America._

_[All He Needs Now Is A Cola]_

_See you in...let's make it 10 days._

_Review please C:_


	5. Summer's Mistletoe

_I Thought today was Sunday...  
_

_[And Yesterday was Tuesday -_-]_

_And thanks for the faving!_

_[I Swear There Was About 20]_

* * *

"So..."

There's a chill in the room.

"What?"

Then there was an ashamed cough.

"Just sign here."

Sasuke leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. He scoffed. Yeah, right. It wasn't that simple and his father knew it. "Just sign here" really meant, "Sign your life away, please." Jiraiya grinned sheepishly and inched the papers more and more towards his son across the table. Sasuke tapped the pen against the wooden table unnervingly. He was irritated — no, he was _very_ irritated. The documents in front of both of them were, in a sense, working papers — just very permanent ones. They stated that the person who signed the document was going to become the successor of the family company after the current owner stepped down. Sasuke shook his head once he saw Jiraiya's grin widen after he looked up from rereading his death warrant. He was crazy! Sasuke knew this man would step down as soon as he turned eighteen next month. No — it was out of the question. He refused to clean up after his father for utterly failing over these past years just because he didn't do the work. No!

"Was that a no?" Jiraiya frowned at his son.

He growled to himself and furrowed his brow.

"Here you go," Hinata said.

"Thank you." Jiraiya smiled and took the tea from her hand.

Sasuke sighed and watched her smile politely at him.

"I...I made you a cup." Hinata pouted and Sasuke sighed again.

"I told you I didn't want any," he grumbled.

"I...know," she sighed. "I'm sorry."

He watched her walk back into the kitchen and looked back down at the papers on the table. On the other hand, if he signed this paper he and Hinata would be inseparable. Sasuke knew his sister was going to join the company after high school; she would never say no to the father that obviously loved her more than the rest of them. No, Sasuke wasn't jealous — Jiraiya wasn't his favorite person. It just annoyed him that the idiot gave her whatever he _thought _she wanted. He spoiled her, but at least she was modest about it.

"You know," Jiraiya started. He smirked deviously when he saw Sasuke staring at his sister in the kitchen. "Your sis—_Hinata_ will miss you."

He glared at his father. He knew what he was trying to do.

He was trying to say Hinata — who he shouldn't see as a sister — was a potential interest that came with the job and he shouldn't pass it up.

Sasuke thought that was disturbing, but it wasn't working anyway.

He looked from her to the papers.

Shit — it _was_ working.

"I'll sign it later," he said and got up from the table. He rolled his eyes at a high-pitched "Yes!" from behind.

"Um, okay." Jiraiya rushed out the dining room with smiling eyes.

Hinata looked at her brother who was sitting at the kitchen table.

She pressed her lips together. "Are...are you going to take the job?"

He quickly turned to her with slightly expanded eyes. She was frowning with a sad look on her face. Wow — was Jiraiya right? Sasuke felt his head swimming in thoughts. She liked him? No, she _liked_ him? No way! Hinata got scared at the way her brother was looking at her: eyes narrowed and very suspicious. She turned back to the dessert she was making and added the last touches to the new recipe that she just learned last week and was very excited to try it out! It was green tea mochi.

"Um, Sasuke?"

He snapped out of his dazing. "What?"

"Can you...taste this for me, please?"

After a second, he nodded and she happily brought over a plate with six of the treats. He rested his cheek in his palm and lazily opened his mouth. She blushed and backed up with minor anxiety; his eyebrows lifted above his slothful eyes. He wanted to laugh at her but didn't.

"Do you want me to taste it or not?"

"Yes..."

Well, she thought she did. Maybe someone else could taste it for her later? She clenched her lips and he opened his mouth up again. Like making a dunk for the basket seconds before halftime, she plopped the ball of ice cream into her brother's mouth. Hinata quickly moved her hand away as his lips were closing in; she felt his teeth grazed her thumb. She watched him with rosy cheeks and a tense smile. He nodded for approval and her blush grew.

"It's good."

She smiled. "Thank you."

Hinata sighed staring into his eyes. Wow, they were like ruby stones. And, wow, she really wished he would take that job. If he did, they'd be inseparable. And that would be nice. They would be working together, and that means they could have lunch together too! In Sakura's face — ha! Well, um, not that Hinata would exclude her from lunch-ins or lunches and dinners she and Sasuke could — or would — have together. She smiled to herself seeing Sasuke staring back with a tiny smirk. Well, maybe Hinata wouldn't mind excluding her from some of the outings — or most of them.

Sasuke's brow creased and his smirk dropped. He stood up to tower over her, and both of their eyes were still glued to each others.

"Don't stare at me," he said. "It's annoying."

She gasped and looked away muttering, "I'm sorry..."

"I'm getting in the shower," he said as he walked passed her.

Hinata raised her brow inquisitively at his muffled voice and looked down at the table, seeing two balls of ice cream missing. She smiled warmly.

She went to their bedroom to finish reading a book she started the week before. Lying on her bed, her knees were brought up to her chest as a post for the book to rest on. The book wasn't really good, but she was only reading it to pass the time. Hinata was waiting for Sasuke to get out of the shower so they could go back to school for track practice. The two didn't go to school today because Jiraiya suggested that they should spend some time together, just the three of them. Hinata loved it. He was showering them with whatever he thought they wanted, which was common for her. However, Sasuke knew the old fart was trying to butter them up — mostly him — to sign those papers. And it didn't take effect like he wanted it to. Not on Sasuke, anyway.

The door swung open, and Hinata looked to see what made her eyes go "pop!"

Sasuke was butt-naked using his towel to dry his hair.

She covered her flushed face with the paperback. "Sasuke!"

He glanced at her walking to the bureau. "I didn't think you'd be in here."

Well, she was!

He wrapped his towel around his waist as he rolled his eyes. She was so dramatic.

"I'm hungry." He began putting on a pair of boxers.

Hinata peeked over her shield and sighed not seeing anything too revealing.

"I can make you—"

"We don't have time," he said. "I'll buy something."

She nodded. She put her hair in a ponytail. "Okay."

"Are you ready?"

Hinata smiled and nodded again.

He frowned. That was some shit! She shouldn't be smiling! Who smiles when they are heading to school the day they skipped just so they wouldn't miss practice? A person who has a crush and couldn't wait to see them, that's who! Gross; he can't believe that she might actually have feelings for that Izumi reject. Really? What was her problem? Did she not have good taste in guys? Why couldn't she like a guy more like him? Appealing, with his personality, his face — along with his body and all his faults. Nothing was extremely defective about him, so why not! She should like a guy like him.

Just like him.

The entire ride to school, Sasuke kept peeking over at his sister's chest. She looked like she went up a size. Or did she have a push-up bra on? The one he saw her put on last night didn't look like it was one. Was it weird that he continued to keep track of her breast development? He also liked to watch her lips as she drank water after running a mile — was that weird too? What about the fact that he has consistent dreams about her? He hoped not.

But wasn't it?

As he noted, he didn't have that overprotective nature with her anymore. She could talk to Naruto all she wanted. He just wanted her in a more intimate way. Just like any other boy who spent constant time around a girl. Though, he didn't see much of this with siblings, which freaked him out a little but he couldn't help himself (there have been way too many nights where he watched her undress from behind cover). He could thank the hormones for this then. And he could thank Sakura for being the reason why he hasn't attack his sister yet.

Particularly at night.

"You made it," Izumi cheered.

Hinata smiled. Sasuke gave his sister a small glare that increased when he turned to the tall asshole.

Izumi frowned. "You made her late."

"We're here," Sasuke retorted.

"And? Practice is nearly over." He snorted. "Hinata, do you want to—"

"We'll be busy."

"I wasn't asking you."

Hinata frowned at the two bickering. Oh no, not this again.

"Sasuke," she called, "what are we—"

"We're going to see _Naruto_."

"Really?" Her eyes expanded when he folded his arms and gave her an annoyed look. "OH!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. She turned to Izumi and nodded. "I...forgot."

"What?" Izumi looked confused. "I...you guys are really going to hang out with Naruto?"

He was baffled when they nodded in synch. He thought Sasuke was lying!

And they were. Sasuke would call this _Project Naruto_. The operation was basically this: if Sasuke mentioned to someone that they were going to be busy later, even though they wouldn't, and Hinata didn't understand, he would mention Naruto's name as a major hint. The pure fact that the project was named what it was is because he usually lied about their whereabouts to Naruto the most.

"I'm sorry," Hinata said. She would have stayed and talked but Sasuke was pulling her away.

"But..." Sasuke started walking faster. "But, wait! You'll be at the Grad party tonight, right?"

"I—I don't know!"

By the time she actually got out her unsure answer, she was halfway to the car and too far for Izumi to even hear her voice. Sasuke started thinking about those papers of slavery again as they rid on the road to what seemed as if they were really going to Naruto's house, but it was just the longer way home. He thought Izumi was going off to college in a city that was far, far away — and, damn, that would be perfect. That meant he didn't have to worry about that nuisance anymore! Finally! Now all he had to do was break up with Sakura and this rollercoaster could get started. Hinata gave her brother a concerned look when he hastily pulled out his phone and started a text message.

Still, Sasuke wouldn't send the message until he was sure about things.

Oh lord, he was sure he wanted to sleep with his sister.

Does that make him sick?

Shit! He wished he could get this thought out of his mind but she was close — and he had this continuing urge to want to touch her. It didn't matter where, he just wanted to feel her again his hands. That was strange, wasn't it! The feel of her hair, arms, legs! She was too damn adorably soft and he couldn't control himself. He has kept his impulse at bay for the last few years but damn! Imagining Sakura was Hinata at..._specific times_ just wasn't enough. His imagination wasn't enough.

Tonight was their school's graduation party for the entire senior class. It was mainly saying that it may be the last chance that the class could see each other until the reunion. However, it wasn't like that for Sasuke. Yes, he had many colleges interested in him but he could just stay with the family business. Go on to own the Sage Corporation and possibly get something out of this that he has always wanted. At least that was what he was hoping for.

"Are you..."

Sasuke turned to his sister on her bed.

She licked her lips. "Are you going to the graduation party?"

He waited, and then nodded. She looked down at her lap.

"You wanted to go?" he asked.

Hinata felt herself start to get nervous. She really wanted to go though! She knew that Sasuke would be there just because he didn't want to be in the house, and she _knew_ Sakura wasn't going to be there because her mother surprised her and her best friend, Ino, with tickets to a week at an amusement park resort. A party wasn't her idea of fun, but Sasuke would be there and they could spend time together!

"Could I?" she asked.

When he shrugged and told her to hurry up, she jumped off that bed with the biggest smile.

"Glad you guys could make it!" a boy yelled.

The two signed in and walked into the major crowd of the people, shoulder-to-shoulder. Naruto was the first to spot them out.

"Hey, guys!" he slurred.

"Naruto?" Hinata called.

Sasuke shook his head. He was an idiot!

"I think he's drunk," Izumi chimed in and wrapped his arm around the blonde's shoulder. "Someone slipped alcohol in the punch."

"What?" Naruto's head swung from side to side. "No way!"

Izumi pushed him away and cleared his throat. "So, Hinata, you came!"

She nodded and smiled glancing up at her brother.

"So!" He massaged the back of his neck nervously. "Do you...do you want to dance—"

"She doesn't dance," Sasuke said with a glare.

Izumi rolled his eyes. He was like a blocking mountain!

"Hinata I'll...I'll talk to you later," he said. He smirked. "When he isn't around."

Sasuke scoffed at the idiot walking away. Yeah, when he wasn't around? Fat chance! He would always be there! He never had planned to leave her side anyway tonight, so now he was going to take this more seriously. That moron had no idea who he was dealing with! The two got can drinks — together — and sat at a table. Hinata watched groups of people laugh and talk. She smiled. They must be missing each other already. She was just happy that she didn't have to deal with that pain. Sasuke was going to be with her forever!

She hoped.

But she was pretty sure!

She assumed.

"Guys, look!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at that voice. "Naruto, leave—"

He stopped when he saw Hinata looking up in the air with ruddy cheeks. His eyes broadened when he heard what she said.

"N-Naruto..." Her heart was racing. "It's...not Christmas."

He was holding an artificial mistletoe in his hand.

"Really?" He shook his head like earlier. "Who cares!"

"Where did you get that?" Sasuke exclaimed furiously.

"These guys are giving them out," he said. "C'mon, guys!"

They just stared at him.

"Whatever!"

Naruto skipped back into the main crowd of people. Sasuke couldn't keep his composure. Why would that idiot do something like that? More importantly, why didn't he just jump across the table and kiss her? That was his only chance! Man, he was retarded! Another minute of awkward silence and self-loathing and Sasuke got up from the table. They haven't even been there for more than a half an hour and he already wanted to leave. It was the worst moment in his entire life! It was like Naruto was teasing him with something he actually wanted.

"Let's go," he said.

Her eyes were big and she was a little dazed with that flushed face of hers. She nodded and got up as well. Sasuke unlocked his car doors with the remote as soon as he got out of the building. He was frustrated. Absolutely frustrated. What the hell Naruto!

"Hinata."

It wasn't like she could get into the car anyway since he stopped right in front of the passenger's door. She turned and looked up at her brother, not even expecting him to swoop in on her face so quickly! Her eyes expanded feeling his lips against hers and seeing his eyes closed. She didn't even know if her heart could take it. He pulled away with fixated eyes.

"What..." She gulped. "What was that for?"

"The mistletoe," he explained quickly.

His hands went to her hips and he immediately moved her between his body and the car.

Touching her felt pretty good.

It felt amazing!

"What..." She was choking on her words. "What are you doing now?"

She licked her lips for moisture, assuming what he was about to do.

Sasuke shrugged and kissed her again. That shrug really meant, "This is for all the times I wanted to harass you in such a manner!" And her lips were extremely soft! His hands wrapped around her waist as he let them caress her back underneath her shirt. Oh, her skin was too! This moment may be the most magical one of his life! Sasuke almost moan with happiness against her lips when he felt her grab his shirt and pulled him closer. Yes! That means he wasn't sexually violating her!

The ride home was very awkward. Really, extremely awkward. Every time he looked at her, she looked away; every time she was watching him, he'd keep his eyes more focused on the road. Hinata twirled her hair nervously. Damn it all, she just made out with someone's boyfriend. She should have controlled herself! She knew he was going to kiss her again with the way he was looking at her; why didn't she stop him? Sakura's going to be furious.

On the other hand, Sasuke couldn't care less about Sakura. He just made out with his _sister_ and he _groped_ her in places! He could still feel her skin on his hands. Wow, she was soft — but still! He was sick! What was his problem? Sasuke stopped the car in front of the house and didn't do anything but take off his seat belt. He took a deep breath and made another move on the girl sitting next to him.

Why was she so lovable!

"Sasuke!" she shouted.

He backed up slightly with a headache. Did she care all of a sudden? Shit!

"What?" he asked hesitantly.

She looked away. He felt his heart stop. "You... What about Sakura?"

"We broke up," he said extremely fast. Was that all she was worried about? Good!

"W-what?" They did? "When?"

Sasuke pulled out his cell and sent that oh so short text with a simple sentence saying, "I'm breaking up with you," before putting it away. Hinata arched a brow at him and wondered what he was doing.

"The other day," he lied. He took the battery out of his phone when the little device started going off.

"Oh..."

More like oh yeah! That made Hinata cheer from within and she and her brother finally got some _quality time_ together in the car. No, this wasn't what she meant by spending time with him earlier — it just so happened that he felt the same way for her too — hurray! The two just had about ten minutes of hotness, but then, sadly, it ended. Hinata pushed him away explaining that they should get inside and, out of breath, he agreed. Sasuke watched her as they both walked up to the front door and grabbed her wrist before she opened it. Hinata turned to him as he pulled her his way. She caught herself on his chest. He smirked at her when their eyes locked.

Another ten minutes.

"I'm...tired," she whispered with short breath.

She thought, and hoped everyone was out cold. And she hoped nobody heard when Sasuke pushed her against the door!

Sasuke closed the door and nodded.

Hinata sighed and tapped her hands against her thighs impatiently. She turned towards Sasuke who had his hands in his pockets. An eyebrow lifted at the way she was looking at him. He smirked at her when she looked away pouting. She was so cute!

After another _ten minutes_, Sasuke knew he was walking on sunshine! After all these years of torture and now they were, like, together. She liked him, and he knew it for sure this time; and he was obsessed with her even more. Yeah, they were related but he didn't care (for the moment)! He was happy, she was happy, and good lord, they slept in her bed together and when he felt her pajamas against his bare chest in the morning he knew everything was real. His arms were enclosed around her body and that smile she greeted him with for the morning made his temperature go up!

He pecked her on her lips and bit his lip seeing her smile.

However, when he was going in for another kiss, his ears perked and eyes expanded a specific noise.

Footsteps.

"Sasuke!" Hinata called worriedly.

He leaped over her and onto the floor. She gave him a confused look. "Sasuke, what are you—"

"Shh!"

She was confused! What was he doing?

"Good morning!"

Sasuke smirked tensely. Like he thought! It was Rock Lee coming to wake them up for God knows what. The point was what would he think if he saw the two in the same bed — kissing!

"Good morning, Lee," Hinata said awkwardly. She was still puzzled about Sasuke on the floor.

"Sasuke!" Lee called. "Father wants you to meet him at the company to finish the paperwork."

He nodded as his older brother closed the door.

"Sasuke," Hinata said, "are you okay?"

He sighed and gave her a stern stare. Did she have no dignity? He loved her to death, but really? If Lee were to find out about them...!

Hinata sat up on her bed and watched him get dressed.

"You're going to take the job...right?"

He zippered up his jeans and breathed out a laugh at her with a smirk.

"What do you think?"

She smiled with a blush and looked to her lap.

Sasuke ended up driving her to the library so she could drop off the book she was reading and so maybe she could pick up another one. He kissed her before she got out of the car and left speeding to the company building. He knew his father would never change his mind about him being the company's successor; he just wanted to hurry back. He told Hinata he wouldn't be long and he wouldn't; all he had to do was sign those damn papers. Shit, he was happy! And very hungry. He figured he would stop at a food vendor on the way to see his father. And, unfortunately, he saw a couple of old schoolmates there.

This town was too big for crap like this!

"Hey, Sasuke!" one boy yelled.

Sasuke frowned and turned to the two.

"Aw, don't be so happy to see us!" the other said with a cocky smile.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"Nothing, nothing." The blonde checked his nails. "So... How you feeling today?"

Sasuke began walking away to another vendor.

"Oh, c'mon!" the brunette cheered. "We know you're upset about your sister, but—"

"What?" He turned and glared at them. They smirked equally.

"Wow, you're oblivious!"

"What are you talking about?"

"C'mon!" the blonde shouted. "Everyone knows about your sister and Izumi's _visits_."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Go away."

"So you do know about the library visits—"

They cheered within when they saw his face become surprised. Sasuke couldn't believe they knew about her tutoring him; he didn't even know that! Wait, everyone knew besides him? Even Sakura! Naruto! And nobody said anything! Was she even tutoring him? That time when he picked her up from the library she and Izumi was too damn happy to be studying. Shit!

"So, you know about their _alone_ time?"

His red eyes widened. "Shut up."

The brunette looked at his brother and shook his head. "I don't even think she's a virgin! This has been going on for—"

Sasuke punched the idiot in the face for even suggesting that. His breath was cut short, along with his appetite, and he rushed to his car.

"Ow!"

"Hey!" The blonde frowned at his brother on the ground and watched the sport car speed off. "We were just kidding..."

And at the library, Hinata smiled at her new book in her hand as she walked out the library. Coincidentally, she saw her brother's car speed up to the sidewalk. She smiled — until she saw how angry he was when he got out of the car and started marching up to her.

"Sasuke," she said, "what's wrong—"

"Did you sleep with Izumi?" he barked.

"What!" she exclaimed. "Why would you—"

"Answer the question."

"O-of course not!"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. "You're lying."

"No I'm—" He pushed her away and ignored her walking back to his car.

She followed. "Sasuke! Please—"

"Leave me alone," he snapped.

Her eyes widened as he glared at her before getting in his car. He gripped onto the cold metal.

"You're annoying."

And there Hinata stood: stunned, hated, and book halfway to the ground.

And that night, there Sasuke was resting: on Naruto's floor.

"What's up with you?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up, Naruto," he said. "What are you going to do?"

"For college?" he asked. "I don't know. What about you? Are you going to join your family's business?"

"No," he droned.

"Why not! I would!"

Sasuke ignored him. He was just happy his father gave him enough allowance a week for him to go off anywhere he wanted.

So that's exactly what he did.

* * *

_Yes! I'm getting somewhere!_

_[This Boat Is Finally Going!]_

_By the way, they didn't have sex (Sasuke and Hinata, I mean)._

_See you next Tuesday (I'll set an alarm this time).  
_

_[Reviews Would Be Appreciated]_


	6. MIA

_[Thanks For The Reviews & Faving]_

_And to answer all questions: yes, Sasuke is a moron :]_

_In here and the manga/anime!_

_[Hurray For Keeping Him In Character!]_

* * *

The past is the past; any grudge being held was now gone.

Why did he have to take the difficult route though?

Sasuke sighed, checking his watch for the time.

_Why him?_

He looked around the large round table at all the interested people, until his eyes landed on Naruto who was playing with the chewing gum in his mouth. Man, he was an idiot. Shit, Sasuke thought he may have been the true idiot after that little stunt he pull with his sister. He still — sort of — hated her. And he hated himself even more for not listening to her. Oh, wait — he remembered why he didn't believe her now: because she was lying! She was supposed to still be a virgin! Izumi wasn't supposed to take that away from her! And he wasn't even going to think about whom he wanted to take that from her.

He was glad all those incestuous thoughts have vanished.

And very glad he was away from that siren.

Damn, he hated her.

"Sasuke," the man called, "anything to add?"

Of course he didn't.

Damn, he hated his job!

"No," he replied.

"Okay, then. The meeting's over."

Sasuke shook his head at what was coming up next. This happened after every weekly meeting. He watched everyone in the room get up from these uncomfortable, nasty-ass chairs as he slowly brought himself to his feet. There really was no point of rushing; he wasn't going anywhere — better yet, he wasn't going to get anywhere. Maybe he should run for it. Sasuke took a deep breath and stared down the door that was the exit from what was next. He turned to the presence behind him and almost rolled his eyes. Damn it, he should've run.

"Sasuke..." Kakashi folded his arms and sighed with closed eyes.

Sasuke's eyes veered off into the distance.

If his boss was going to have another talk with him, Sasuke knew what was going to come up next.

Kakashi shrugged. "I'm thinking of firing you."

Sasuke's eyes barely stayed glued to his face.

"_What?_"

This conversation was supposed to come a week after this one!

"You're not motivated enough," his boss explained. "You're not showing promise; I might have to let you go."

Sasuke couldn't believe it.

Why him?

"Really!" Naruto cocked his eyebrow. "Why would he do that?"

He grabbed his throbbing head. "I don't know, Naruto."

"He didn't tell you?"

Why wouldn't he shut up?

"Shut up, Naruto."

The blonde folded his arms looking up into the air. "But it doesn't make sense—"

"He's going to fire you too," Sasuke interrupted.

His big blue eyes got bigger. "What!" Naruto frowned. "Why?"

Sasuke shrugged. He was lying, but he knew that what he just said would shut Naruto up while he got his thoughts together. What the _hell_ was he going to do? Oh Maker, he was going to be broke, kicked out of his condo and on the streets! He was miles away from his good-for-nothing family and hasn't spoken to them in five years — and he wanted to keep it that way. Screw asking them for help or a job! He didn't need them. He'd rather be on the street getting heat from a manhole. At least Naruto would be with him since they'd kick him out too.

Sasuke scoffed at his laptop. Naruto sighed with sad eyes.

"Did you get another invitation?" he asked dejectedly.

He ignored Naruto and deleted the message from his email's inbox.

Naruto sighed again — he can't believe he was going to get fired.

Sasuke sighed in turn — he was getting fired.

"Wait a minute!" Naruto slammed his fist against his palm. "I got a plan!"

And it was probably a stupid one. Sasuke was already looking for a job and a cheaper place.

"We can go to your dad's party and ask him for jobs!"

Naruto smiled airily as his friend gave him the most evil look his cold eyes could manifest.

"No," he scolded.

"Why not? He keeps sending you those invitations to that party he's having! He obviously wants to see—"

"No."

Sasuke continued to scroll down the webpage. None of the jobs he saw on there was going to pay him the same as the one he had now. The day after he found out that his sister was a worthless piece of crap, he convinced Naruto to come along with him on a trip. That trip turned into them living in an absolutely different region and forcing them to admit themselves into college there. Randomly, they chose to major in advertising — and now they were here: Sasuke losing his job that he hated from the get-go, making Naruto believe he was losing his too, and deleting the twentieth invite his father sent him for the day. This guy just didn't get the hint! Jiraiya has been sending him invitations to his "Going Out" party. Sasuke figured he was retiring by now, that lazy bum.

Sasuke frowned at a new email subjected "Sasuke! PLZ!" He rolled his eyes. How did he get his email address anyway?

"Sasuke, please!"

He backed up quick enough with good reflexes when his laptop almost slammed on his beautiful hands! He furrowed his brow with huge eyes at his best friend leaning on his laptop, teary-eyed and lips quivering. Sasuke felt his eye twitch; he scowled.

"What the hell—"

"You have to ask for the jobs!" Naruto pleaded. "Please!"

He exhaled calmly and folded his arms arrogantly. "I said no."

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. "I refuse to be poor — believe it!"

Sasuke almost turned blue. Oh no, not _that_ phrase again. He hasn't heard that in forever and he wanted it to stay that way.

"Naruto," he started simply, "find another job."

Naruto looked at him with scary eyes and felt his blood heat up in his veins. This bastard didn't care! He'd rather sleep on the street than be in a nice penthouse with electric heat and all the women he couldn't even possibly get tired of? What was his problem! Naruto growled when he saw Sasuke brush off the obviously presented anger in front of him as he opened his laptop back up. Sasuke rolled his eyes with a sigh when Naruto slam down the face of his computer again.

"Naruto—"

His eyes bugled when Naruto grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled Sasuke closer to his face. Sasuke saw that his pupils were dilated. Was he in some meth-induced rage? Naruto tried to hold his strong stance, but, in the matter of seconds, broke down in a stream of tears. His grip tightened and he began shaking Sasuke back and forth.

"SASUKE!" he whined. "I don't want to live on the street!"

"Get off...of me!" Sasuke demanded. He was getting dizzy.

Naruto furrowed his brow and shook harder. "Swallow your damn pride! You're going to get us killed!"

"Let go—"

"GET US JOBS!"

Naruto pushed his friend away causing him to fall back on his chair and to the floor. Everyone who was watching the two engage in the dispute were whispering as Naruto stormed out of the cafeteria. Sasuke glared at all the people trying not to look at him but were clearly doing it anyway. He continued to hear them ask each other why Sasuke and Naruto needed jobs. Sasuke stood up with his chair, sat back down as if nothing happened, and began looking for jobs and apartments again. He rolled his eyes at another email, and he opened it. He figured he could just tell his father he wasn't coming and nothing was going to change his mind.

He ended up reading the entire message.

"Sasuke, as you know (if you even read my other emails) I'm having a party! And you should come! Hinata will be there, and I'm pretty sure you guys have much to catch up on! Seeing how you left me, waiting — for hours, at the damn corporate building, you liar. You said you would sign the damn papers! What the hell? Anyway, you should come to the party...Hinata will be there. She's dying to see you! Really, you are all she talks about and, apparently, thinks about (maybe even _dreams_ again, if you know what I mean!) — so you should come. To the damn party that is in a few days. Shit, Sasuke! Just bring your self-righteous ass back home and attend this stupid party! Don't forget that Hinata will be there. And she's still _single_."

Sasuke ignored the happy face at the end of the unprofessional message with a glaring look. If he knew that all Jiraiya wanted to do was tell him off via email, he would have responded weeks ago! Now he can finally tell his father how he felt about his unreliable ass. And how he sucks at being a boss and a father to everyone except Hinata! Sasuke got angrier reading the message over for the fourth time. Why would his father do this? Like he cared if Hinata was single or not! Or if she missed him — it didn't matter; _he didn't miss her_. And...was she really single?

No she wasn't. Impossible! What was she waiting for?

Damn it!

"Welcome!"

After signing in, Naruto happily entered the doors that led to the upbeat area as Sasuke strolled in sluggishly behind him. _Damn it all_. Why couldn't he just keep his curious self back at his _real_ home? Sugar, honey, and ice tea! Now he was at this damn corporate going-away party that he didn't want to be at, along with Naruto: happy as hell and readily waiting to ask Jiraiya for work. Sasuke scoffed at his happy-go-lucky friend greeting everyone like a caroler. They weren't staying. Sasuke just wanted Jiraiya to get off his back — and answers.

"Sasuke?"

Oh no.

This was exactly why he didn't want to come back — along with other reasons.

"Sasuke, it's you!" Sakura cheered. "You came!"

"Sasuke!" Lee repeated with much excited. "It is good to see you again!"

It usually wouldn't faze him, but Sasuke found it weird that Lee put his around his ex's shoulder.

Yes! Victory!

"You two are together...?" he said with hope.

Rock Lee beamed with even more vigor! "Yes! Married—"

"But considering divorce," Sakura added with intertwined hands and twinkling eyes.

"Oh, Sakura, don't be silly!" Lee smiled at his beloved. "We are happily married."

"Sasuke," she whispered, "don't believe—"

"Sasuke!"

Oh my, the people just wouldn't go away!

Jiraiya put his hand on the promising man's shoulder. Sasuke cringed with disgust. Why was he touching him? It wasn't necessary.

"Don't—"

"Good to see you too," he interrupted and squeezed his son's shoulder.

"So..." Jiraiya smirked. "You must've read my _last_ message."

Sasuke shrugged indifferently.

"Oh?" he shook his head at his boy. How easy he was to read. He left to retrieve someone. Sasuke's eyes followed him into the large crowd. He heard his father grunt and moan, complaining to a fusing young female.

"I can't do this!"

"Sure you can!" Jiraiya pushed harder.

"But—father!"

"Here we go!"

Sasuke arched an eyebrow at seeing his tall old man maneuvering through the group of people with difficulty. Next is what nobody, except a certain president of a company, expected: Sasuke, a young, supposed thriving young man stood very aloof to his surroundings. Some would even call it smugness (which it was) — but all that went away when he saw his baby sister being forced through the swarm of personnel by his illustrative father who knew his email as what made Sasuke come.

And her.

His face told it all.

"It's nice," he cheered, "being a family again."

Sasuke just stared at her as Jiraiya excused himself to make an announcement to the social gathering. His face was stone-solid: he couldn't move, speak, or look away. It felt like he couldn't breathe either. And Hinata, scared like a little mouse staring at a trap with cheese, stood there frozen as well. Except he was just staring at her like a creep; she, on the other hand, actually was human and showed her emotions: red as St. Nick's costume and heart beating unsteadily like a patient ready for a heart attack.

"H-hi...Sasuke," she finally said.

He just stared at her and gulped.

Oh sweet God, she had a beautiful voice! Was it getting hot in this noticeably air-conditioned room? They must've turned it off! Sasuke pulled at his neck collar to let some air down his shirt. He had to remain calm. Calm. _Calm_. CALM, damn it!

"Excuse me," Jiraiya said through the microphone, "I have an announcement to make."

Everyone turned to him on the stage, besides Sasuke. His eyes fell on his sister's body. Hot damn — increased by at least _two inches_!

"I'm stepping down, as you all know," he continued, "and I wanted to announce my successor."

My oh my, this was the hot moment. The current CEO, Deidara, had his fingers crossed — but he knew he already got the job. Really? Who else would be better? No one, that's who! He straightened up his suit, finger-combed his hair, and stood proud waiting for his name to be called.

"Deidara," Jiraiya said with a smile.

The blonde grinned mischievously marching up to the stand.

Jiraiya's smirk dropped. "You're fired."

Lies!

"What!" Deidara yelled. "I... You can't—"

"And Sasuke's my new CEO!"

Everyone cheered!

Besides the man trying to contain himself for reaching out for his sister's boob.

"_What?_"

Sasuke and Deidara tore for the platform.

"You're joking!" Deidara yelled. "Him?"

"I didn't agree to this," Sasuke exclaimed.

"_Yes_, you did."

Soon after, the man standing at the door came up with a signed document and Sasuke's eyes widened at his father's grin. He tricked him! He made everyone sign into this stupid party just so he could get his signature on that damn death warrant?

"Thanks for keeping your promise," Jiraiya said sneakily. "Now, if you excuse me—"

"Don't move!"

Everyone looked over to the door to see five cops entering with negative energy. Three guarded the exits to the room as two went up to the podium and grabbed Jiraiya with mean faces.

"Ow!" he yelled.

The police officer scoffed.

"Jiraiya, head of the Sage Corporation, you are being placed under arrest for the act of embezzlement!"

Everyone in the room gasped.

Tsunade nearly drowned in her wine glass.

And Sasuke stood there with his eyes open, mouth parted, and in fear of now being the head of a rogue company.

He wondered how much stock they had.

* * *

_Damn!_

_[Sasuke, You Are Royally Screwed]_

_Well, at least Jiraiya now gets a room, with no rent and free food!_

_[See you in a week]_

_Reviews/Favs? Would appreciate it!_


	7. Chaos, With a Side of Happiness

_Helloooooooo~_

_[Thank you kindly for the reviews!]_

_So, let's get this started._

_[By the way, Sasuke is still screwed.]_

* * *

"Any ideas, anyone?"

Everyone in the room stared up at Tsunade with puzzlement. None of them knew what was really happening or what this family was going to do! It was a complete disaster. Hinata almost broke into tears when she saw her father being forced into the back of the grossly little black and white car. How was he supposed to breathe back there? And she could've sworn she saw his hair get caught in the door. She wanted to go see him, but it was too early — or late since visiting hours, for him, were over.

"At least we're not broke, hm."

Tsunade glared at the unwanted presence.

"Who allowed you to come anyway?"

Deidara wrinkled his forehead at the old bat. She was a bitch. He obviously belonged there; they can't just fire him and never hear from him again! What Jiraiya did to him was disgraceful and, plainly, mean! Why would he fire him like that? The bastard must've known that he was going to be locked up eventually, so why not put him in charge to fix everything the lazy bum messed up? Deidara didn't understand why Jiraiya couldn't have just...promoted him! Instead, he gives the most arrogant, self-centered guy in the family the position he didn't deserve.

"What..." Hinata sighed with uneasiness. "How are we going to get him out of prison?"

Tsunade shook her head with a pensive expression. "I don't know..."

To her, Jiraiya was a complete idiot. Why would he embezzle without covering his tracks clearer? He should have asked her for help!

"We're...not going to leave him there...are we?"

"I don't know," she repeated. She smirked at the faucet turning off behind the door a few feet away from her. "We should ask our CEO."

All looked at the door, leaning forward as if wanting to gain knowledgeable advice. However, the faucet turned back on after a bothered sigh.

"Go away," he said behind the locked door.

"Sasuke!" Lee called. "You have to help us."

"Sasuke, please!" Sakura cried.

"Get your ass out here," Tsunade said.

Naruto folded his arms. "Hurry up, Sasuke!"

"Sasuke," Hinata called softly, "please come out."

"Leave him in there," Deidara snorted.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and poked his head out of the door. His eyes went straight to Sakura.

He glared at her. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled. "I came with—"

"I don't care," he cut her off. He closed the door and locked it. "Get out."

"He's useless." Deidara frowned with an angry expression. "This is a waste of my time, hm."

"Then leave," Tsunade snarled. "_Who_ brought him?"

Hinata raised a finger. "He...he came with me."

Her mother scoffed and rolled her eyes. The closed door swung open, baring Sasuke with jeans hanging off his waist. He felt his eyes twitch as he stared at that weird-looking thing sitting next to his sister on one of the two beds in the small room. Naruto must have been the nuisance that gave them the address to their hotel _and_ let them in. that was the main point of his current problem — until this blonde wannabe male model appeared. Where did he come from? Sasuke didn't like him!

"Leave," Sasuke announced. "Now."

"Sasuke, you're the CEO of this company now," Tsunade ensured.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes. _You are_."

Sasuke put on the shirt hanging from the doorknob, and picked up the suitcase against the first bed. "Naruto."

He didn't move. And he didn't have his suitcases packed.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned to his friend.

"We have work tomorrow."

Why was he dumb?

Well, that's what Sasuke was thinking. And he was looking at his friend as if he was an idiot as well. However, everyone else was giving Sasuke a confused look. Tsunade was shaking her head, Sakura and Hinata looked away with frowns, Lee stared aimlessly, and Deidara smirked with evil sparkles in his eyes. Sasuke put his suitcase down at his upcoming heart attack.

"Kakashi sent us an email already," Naruto said slowly.

"_What?_"

He dug his phone out of his pocket and quickly opened his email, sweating at one subjected, "Goodbye."

"Sasuke," Kakashi started. "I saw...you're family on television, and well, I wasn't going to fire you this early but I can't have someone working for me also working for a rogue company. Good luck, Kakashi. Also, Naruto is fired as well. Just in case."

Sasuke felt his blood heat up. That asshole! He knew he was going to fire him, but it wasn't supposed to be like this! What the hell was he going to do now? He didn't know before, but now! He was broke and jobless. However, he still had a place far, _far_ away; at least he didn't have to be with these people!

"Good thing you told me he was going to fire us," Naruto continued. "Our condo should sell in no time!"

He gave Sasuke a thumbs-up with a grin. Sasuke paled. Why was he so dumb!

"You sold our place?" Sasuke spewed.

"Uh-huh."

So that's why the idiot was packing so heavy; he was moving! And Naruto could've told him this? What about all his stuff! His clothes!

"Meet us back at the house," Tsunade said. "After you check out, of course."

Sasuke glared at his mother with slight a pout and folded his arms like a child. His moping eyes watched everyone exit after her. He wasn't going anywhere! He and Naruto would just have to survive in this freakishly small hotel until they got their feet back on the ground.

He growled at the thought.

They didn't have enough money.

Damn it all!

"Sasuke, you can't leave me in here!"

He shook his head and slid the notepad paper over to his father. "I quit."

"You can't quit," Jiraiya said. "What about...the family!"

"I don't care."

Jiraiya frowned. "But you don't have a job."

"How did—"

"Your mother called me this morning." Jiraiya frowned.

"I'll just get another job." The sentence was strained.

"You're a CEO!"

"_I quit._"

"You can't."

Sasuke scoffed.

"What about Hinata?" Jiraiya urged. "She'll need you."

"She will be fine," he said.

"But she's...!"

Sasuke smirked. She's single? Yeah, he knew and didn't care — Jiraiya saw.

"She..." he sighed. "You're right."

His son cocked a brow. He was?

"She doesn't need you," Jiraiya egged on. "I...lied."

"What?"

"_I lied._"

Sasuke glared. "About what?"

"She being single," he said. "It was to get you here and my planned worked..."

"I—"

"She's going out with Deidara, that prude." Jiraiya shook his head. "I don't like him, but your sister—"

He blinked with big eyes when he son left him, alone, at the table.

And of course, Sasuke saw his favorite person when he left the visiting room!

And his very much hated person.

Why!

Hinata smiled up at her brother. She didn't see it but Deidara stared Sasuke down as if being a container of something vile. Sasuke huffed and puffed at the two. Holy shit, he hated Deidara's guts: his blonde hair, the fact that every time he saw his sister he was always there; the little cretin was a mistake to this universe! What were they doing there together? Damn, his father wasn't lying; his father always lied! Sasuke dug his nails into the palm of his hands to keep his blood pressure at a safe point.

"Sasuke," Hinata said. She was still smiling. "You came."

He glanced behind her to the moron. "What is he doing here?"

"Oh, Deidara? He's—"

"Don't answer him, hm." Deidara grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the room.

"Oh, I'll see you at home," she said to Sasuke.

That made him cringe. The thought of his sister even dating that snob! What was her problem? Why couldn't she date a guy more like — oh no; this _thing_ was happening again...but still, really? Deidara? What was wrong with her! She seriously had a problem. She could date someone...else — with black hair...and maybe red eyes. Ugh, this was a problem. It would just stack on the many problems his family obviously came with. He's been back for three days and he was back at home, sleeping on the couch.

After all of his _guests_ left the hotel, he told Naruto to take their condo off the market but it was too late by then. A couple of their former coworkers were also looking for a place. Damn them! So they had to move back to his family's house, and Tsunade rubbed in all in Sasuke's face. She knew her son didn't have enough money to sleep another night in that hotel — she checked his bank accounts. So now, here he was: visiting his father with his third day in prison and trying to resign while sleeping on the couch at home. He would've slept in his old bedroom, but Hinata had gotten a full-sized bed since their high school days. And they were too old to be sleeping together.

Right?

Of course he was!

But maybe he should ask her, just in case.

"Fire him; I'll be the CEO," Deidara contested.

Jiraiya yawned. "You're fired."

Deidara stared angrily. "You already fired me."

"Then go away."

Hinata put her hands on Deidara's rising fist. "Um, we should—"

"Why did you fire me!"

"You should thank me!" Jiraiya fussed. "If I didn't fire you, you'd be out of a job like Sasuke."

"I still don't have a job!"

"You're not trying hard enough."

He jumped up. "You—"

"Hey! Hey!" the guard called. The three looked at him. "Settle. Down."

The blonde growled but complied.

"Hinata," Jiraiya said, "Did you tell SASUKE THAT YOU'LL BE _HIS_ SECRETARY?"

She and Deidara backed up from him screaming. What was he doing? Jiraiya overlooked the two in front of him, trying to looking out the windows from the room. He smirked seeing his son in a rush to leave holding his head. He chuckled.

"I'm sure Sasuke will stay."

Hinata showed interest. "Why is that?"

Sasuke spent the rest of the day looking for any job that was more than fifty miles away. It was hard — well, impossible was a better way to describe it. Everyone he called, even the closer job offers, turned him down as soon as they heard his name. It was frustrating! Even more, Naruto was being a lazy bum who was just eating his fugitive family out of house and home — with no job! Sasuke didn't want to ask if the dimwit was looking for jobs because he knew he didn't, but he had to ask.

"We already have this job," Naruto said, "why would I look for another one?"

Sasuke sighed. "You were never hired."

"Yes I was!"

"By who?"

"Your...dad!"

"Fine." Sasuke fell on his makeshift bed. "You're fired."

"What!"

"Get a job."

"Oh, Sasuke."

Tsunade smiled coming out of her room — she now had it all to herself!

"You were visiting your father all that time?"

"No."

"Oh, did you see Hinata there?"

Sasuke turned to her slowly. Did she mean that Hinata still wasn't home? He left the jail almost seven hours ago — she couldn't still be there; visiting hours had to be over! Oh lord, where was she? With that loser? She had no dignity! He was ashamed to call her his sister. For now on, they were no longer siblings. Yeah, she has disgraced the family with hanging out with that demon and they were no longer related!

So, it was okay to ask her if he could sleep with her tonight, right?

Tsunade gave her starry-eyed son a confounded look and shook her head. He was strange.

"Hinata?"

Hinata came out of her room with blankets and a pillow stacked in her arms. "Yes?"

"How was your father?"

She showed a worried smile. "He was...fine."

Sasuke immediately struck out at hearing that angelic voice. He frowned at her. Damn, why was she here? She wasn't supposed to be here! She was supposed to be out with Deidara. Shit, now he can't deem her an outcast. Sasuke stared at her intently as she unfolded the comforter and placed it on the sofa adjacent to his. She fluffed her pillow. He wondered why she was doing that; as if she was making a bed. Naruto finished his bowl of cereal and quickly snagged the remote off the coffee table prior to jumping on the couch opposite of Hinata's.

"Hinata," Naruto said, flipping through channels, "you sleeping in here tonight?"

She smiled. "Yes..."

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

To get closer to him!

Her bright eyes faded. "Sakura and Lee are...fighting. So I let Sakura have my room."

"Whoa," Naruto breathed out. "That's nice of you."

"Thank you."

Sasuke frowned. Look at them: bonding. Gross. Naruto was his best friend and he didn't even like looking at him, let alone talking to him. She was too nice. And Sasuke gave her the most suspicious look when she caught Naruto drowned in the television and smiled over at him with a nervous stance.

"Thank you for staying," she whispered.

Sasuke was baffled. What! He _was_ leaving. What did their father plant into that naïve mind of hers!

"And...I'm glad you came back."

His face became expressionless from top to bottom, and she realized what she just said.

Her face flushed. "I...I meant! Um, everyone is happy to see you again; I missed you—I mean, we missed you!"

Sasuke smirked at her fluster and almost laughed when she looked away and grabbed her heart...he would like to grab her heart.

In the area.

All medical reasons, of course!

"I'm," she choked. "I'm going to g-get a drink, do you...?"

He shook his head and she rushed off to the room behind them. His smirk stayed plastered on his face.

It couldn't be that bad, working with his family.

* * *

_Man, Deidara. Your life sucks too!_

_[Join Sasuke's club!]_

_Sasuke, you silly goose. You should've disowned her._

_Well, well: feedback/faving, anyone?_

_[I think we developed a pattern here with updates, don't you?]_


	8. Good, Well, Bad Intentions

_Sincerely apologetic for the __**late**__ update._

_[I would tell you why, but I assume you don't care.]_

_And I meant to get back to some reviews._

_[Doing that now...]_

_Thank you as always :]_

* * *

Two weeks!

"Why?" Sasuke barked.

He's been dealing with _this_ for two weeks?

"Because."

Sasuke glared at the scruffy bastard in front of him.

"I don't need your permission."

The lawyer scoffed. "Jiraiya won't—"

"I'm the CEO of this company," he said, "he doesn't matter anymore."

He stood up from the very uncomfortable chair and tightened his tie before yanking at his blazer arrogantly. Naruto, the imbecile who hasn't said a single thing since the beginning of this pointless meeting, cleared his throat and followed suit. The young man behind the very-not-real wooden desk folded his arms, leaned back in his creaky chair, shaking his head once again. Sasuke almost smirked — until that S.O.B., also known as the family's less than worthless lawyer named Shikamaru Nara, started writing something down on his notepad. Sasuke almost freaked.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke and Naruto yelled.

Shikamaru could see they were on the edge of freaking out — or already fell off of it.

He dropped the pen and put his hands in his lap. "Nothing..."

"Did..." Sasuke was scared to ask. "Did you just charge us for that conversation?"

"You're father isn't paying me regularly anymore, so I have to document every time we meet—"

"You can't do that!" Naruto freaked.

"Yes, I can."

"We were only talking for five minutes," Sasuke exclaimed.

"Seven," he responded.

"What?"

"It was seven minutes," Shikamaru explained. He looked at his watch. "Eight..."

"Stop that!" Naruto quickly turned to Sasuke with scared eyes. Sasuke sighed unnervingly.

"This was your idea," Sasuke whispered angrily.

"Are...are you going to take this out of my check?"

"You don't have a check — or a job." Sasuke folded his arms. "You owe _me_ money."

"What!"

"Could you two leave now? I have better things to do."

Sasuke glared. "We're declaring bankruptcy."

He almost rolled his eyes. "No you won't."

"I—"

"You'll do this charity." Shikamaru tossed an envelope towards him. "Bankruptcy will make you look weak and this company will never get a good reputation."

"Oh," Naruto breathed out. "The charity will make us look good."

"Right," Shikamaru said lazily, and then jotted down a few notes.

Sasuke winced to himself. "How long?"

"Eleven," he said while still writing. "But it's easier to round up."

That scamming bastard.

"Asshole," Deidara said quietly to himself after reading the paper from the envelope.

Sasuke snatched the paper away. "Get out of our house."

The blonde fell back on the couch with his hands behind his head. "We don't do charities, hm."

"We have to," Naruto whined.

"He's right; we've never done a charity before," Tsunade said.

"What is it?" Sakura asked as the paper was passed around.

"It's a...it's a..."

Hinata squeezed the paper in her hands as she started to shake uncontrollably. Deidara was curious and turned towards her — which was easy for him to do since he was sitting right next to her. Damn, Sasuke wished he would just disappear...or end up dead; either way worked. Why was he always around? It was annoying! Deidara took the paper out of the poor girl's hands and smirked at the headline.

"A bachelorette auction."

Sakura took a deep breath and looked right passed Lee to the true love of her life. If she were to enter this thing, then Sasuke would be able to bet for her, go out on a date to remember, and rekindle their love! She knew something went wrong the night he broke up with her; she had proof! Not visible, of course, but why else would he just up and leave like that the next day? Something frightening must've happened to him! She couldn't wait for this auction — she could just imagine it!

"Sakura," Sasuke would say with a loving smile, "you know I love you, right? I was...I was just going through _so much_ that I couldn't handle it. With taking over the business and everything — but I didn't want to take it all out on you! Damn, you're beautiful — let's get married! Right now!"

Sakura squirmed with delight. Yes! Yes!

Sasuke didn't even notice the pink-headed ditz with the loud gulp that rang in his head against his throat. He stared at his pale sister with hope as she sat on the couch frozen from the news. This was his chance! He...he would bet on her, and they would...skip the date and go straight back home for privacy. _Much. Needed. Privacy._ Wow, he knew he needed help for these imaginations but this chance was too good to pass up! Plus, he couldn't wait to see Deidara's face when he sees his girlfriend leave him because of a simple auction that led to _other things_.

Warning: X-rated thoughts.

"Do we all have to enter?" Tsunade asked with interest.

"I think so," Naruto said.

"What!" Hinata squeaked.

Deidara shook his head. "You don't have to do it."

Sasuke almost went into an outrage seeing her calm down.

"Yes she does," he retorted. Hinata felt her heart speed up.

"We aren't doing this charity!" Deidara yelled.

"_We are._"

"Deidara, you can leave." Tsunade fancily put her hand on her hip. "We'll do the charity."

He growled and walked into the kitchen as the group broke up. Lee was now at the office trying to get the employees at corporate to calm down due to the need for layoff. He was giving hope to the people with his guarantee that they will be able to keep their jobs with hard effort — though all that was going to change once Sasuke showed his face. He knew that list he made in high school of all those employees who looked at him and his sister wrong would come in handy one day! And those damn people that made open jokes about him being attracted to her were also going to get it; that wasn't funny at all!

"Sasuke!" one man yelled and threw his hand around the boy's shoulders. "Can you do me a favor after you finish checking out your sister's body?"

He was fifteen at the time, turning redder with each moment of frustration and embarrassment, and Hinata refused to walk anywhere near him for almost a week. Yeah, he couldn't wait to fire _that_ guy.

"Get out," Sasuke scolded...again.

Deidara just stared with a bag of chips in his hand and slowly fell back onto the couch.

"Move, hm," he said. "I'm watching TV."

Sasuke glared. And before he could get out another insult, Hinata spoke up.

"Sasuke," she started off gently, "is it okay if he could stay...just a little longer?"

She added on that last part when her brother's eyes almost imploded. He folded his arms and she looked up at him with pleading eyes and bit at her gums.

"No."

"But Sasuke, he—"

"He's leaving. Now."

"But..." Sasuke lifted an eyebrow at his nervous sibling.

"What?"

She looked around the room to avoid his eyes. "I...told him he could stay here—"

"What!"

He looked at the smirking idiot on the couch. He shook his head.

"He can't," he said.

"But he's homeless!" she shouted subtly.

Sasuke blinked with perplexity. Did she just say what he thought she said? And looking at Deidara's bulging eyes and open mouth said that she did just blurt that out. What the hell?

"He doesn't have a place to stay," she explained lightly. "They kicked him—"

"Okay, Hinata," Deidara interrupted.

Damn, tell his business to everyone! He only told her because he figured she would help him out.

"You're homeless?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. The blonde gave him an evil stare.

"And jobless," Hinata added with puppy eyes. Deidara put his hand on his head.

Sasuke was happy seeing his misery, and he wanted to increase it.

"He can stay," he said.

Hinata was relieved! "Really?"

He frowned from her excitement. "Only if he cleans the house."

She looked at him, Deidara shrugged, and she looked back at her brother and nodded excitedly.

Good. This way he could fire their maid they were paying too much.

"You fired the maid?" Jiraiya yelled. "What's wrong with you!"

"I got a new one," Sasuke replied carelessly.

"Oh," he breathed out. He wouldn't trust Tsunade keeping that place clean. "When?"

"A few days ago."

"From where?"

He was checking his nails. "Deidara."

"Great!"

"Can we get back to more important things?" Shikamaru added.

Sasuke gave him an evil look. "Why are you here?"

"He's trying to get me out for the auction." Jiraiya deviously pointed out, "I'm going to bet on your mother."

"We don't have the—"

Sasuke stopped talking when he saw his lawyer write something down.

"You're paying for this," he said to his father.

"I'll pay you back later."

That really meant, "I don't think so."

"Why did you come here anyway?" Jiraiya smirked. "Are you trying to break up Hinata and Deidara?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You know, I think they got into at least _one_ argument..."

He bit his bottom lip discreetly. He really wanted to know!

"About what?" He was trying to be nonchalant about it.

But it was easy to see pass the façade. Jiraiya frowned.

"You didn't come here to visit me?"

Of course not! "About _what_?"

He sighed. His son was an ass. "They never had an argument."

Sasuke swore to himself. Jiraiya added, "Ask her out; she'll say yes."

True. All three men knew it too. She would only say yes to not hurt his feelings — or she would turn him down nicely and he couldn't handle that! Sasuke ended up leaving earlier than he had planned (he really just went there to vent about how useless Deidara was because he knew his father would agree with him) and he took Shikamaru with him so he wouldn't get charged for his father's silly plan. His father had to stay in jail; he would ruin everything! He still sort of hated his family, but he couldn't get another job unless this whole thing was cleared up.

Speaking of _clearing things up_, Sasuke had something to attend to.

"Do we really need to do this, Sasuke?" Lee whispered.

"Yes—Yuu Ito," he called out.

The timid man walked up in front of the crowd. "Yes?"

Sasuke glared at him. "You're fired. Ren Yoshida."

"C'mon! This isn't necessary!" Ren yelled with a smile. "Sasuke! You know us!"

The man thought he got through to the company's current dictator when his eyes slightly focused, and he did. Sasuke remembered that guy. He was _that_ guy who made _that_ joke about him when he was fifteen!

"_You're fired._"

"What!"

"Get out. Kiyoshi Mori."

The middle-aged man sighed. He was ready.

"You're—"

Sasuke stopped when Hinata walked up to him and tugged on his jacket.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, "but...an important person is on the phone for you and they said it was urgent."

He nodded, but before he got a chance to go back to his fun she tugged on him again.

"And please don't fire him; he's really nice," she added, "and I'm sorry."

He watched her walk away and clenched his teeth with annoyance. Did she really just ask him to not take away that guy's job? Who did she think she was!

He growled. "Kiyoshi," he scolded. He rolled his eyes at the pitiful man. "Get back to work—Haru Tanaka, you're fired."

"But...you were just going to fire him!" he screamed pointing at the man walking back to his cubicle.

He was escorted out. After a few more others, Sasuke got bored with embarrassing people and said he would finish tomorrow. Every man and woman that was fired Hinata sadly said as they left, "I'm sorry...have a nice day." Lee thought it was extremely kind of her and joined in with more vigor to help the people get over their lost. Most found it life-shattering.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke! I've been waiting forever!"

He was appalled — it was his mother!

"I thought you would rush if you knew it wasn't me, but I guess not."

Oh, that was the reason why Hinata apologized again.

"What do you want?"

"The auction's tonight!" she said excitedly over the receiver. "Who are you betting on?"

"No one."

"Bet on me. You're father won't be there to."

He was creeped out and disgusted. "No..."

"You have to. Who else would you—"

_Click!_

She was crazy! Why would he bet on his mother? That's sick! She's only anger because she can't get any other guy to bet on her. She's old, and she needed to live with it. Sasuke sighed when Hinata knocked at his door. He could tell it was her knocking. She knocked like a wonderful goddess. He told her to come in after a few seconds.

"Sasuke...an important call is on line one," she said, "and I'm sorry."

He tried to catch her before she closed the door. He was going to ask her to stop lying to him and just say who it was. He took a deep breath before answering.

Please let it be a guy.

Besides Deidara!

"Hel—"

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed.

He rolled his eyes.

"Wait, Sasuke, please don't hang up!" she yelled just before he got a chance to.

"I'll transfer you to Lee," he said quickly.

"No! I need to talk you—"

"About Lee?" He was hoping.

"The auction," she said, and he could feel her getting giddy on the other line. "Will you—"

"No."

"But...you didn't even hear what I was going to say."

"I'm not betting on you."

"Why not!"

"Lee will."

"But," she huffed, "he doesn't have money!"

"Neither do I."

_Click!_

What was wrong with these women! He's been dealing with this for nearly three weeks — he didn't know if he could last. First his mother, who was getting way out of hand with her newfound private life without his dad. Second, Sakura, who was obviously just married to Lee to stay close to the family in order to get him back. Sasuke could see right through her! And yes, he could tell his brother — but that lawful binding was the only thing keeping her from stalking him right now and he wanted to cherish these moments for the time being.

"Oh, Sasuke." Hinata smiled up at him as he exited his office. "Are you...going to lunch?"

She sounded hopeful. To him, she sounded...beautiful!

"Yeah," he said. "Let's go."

"W-what?" She blushed and looked down with a bashful smile. "But...I don't have money."

"It's fine," he said and smirked as she hesitantly got up from her chair.

"Thank you," she said as they entered the elevator. He shrugged.

How else would he get a preview of tonight?

* * *

_[Favorite people right now...]_

_Shikamaru (because he overcharges!), Sakura (her shadiness/insaneness is hilarious), and Deidara (I have a thing for blondes)._

_[But mostly because his life is going down the drain.]_

_Got any favorites yet?_

_Reviews (among other things) would be valued =]_


	9. The Ninth Addition

_Sasuke has won the Most Favorite Award!_

_[Because he's driving himself crazy]_

_And Shikamaru as well, that sly...cracker._

_[I know — doesn't make sense]_

_Thanks again for the commentary!_

* * *

There's a problem.

Like, a _big_ problem.

Sasuke has realized that there was going to be this _humungous_ problem since the day he was stuck with these dysfunctional people. Really! This house was only so big, but he was thankful it was as big as it was otherwise this _immense_ problem would be even huger.

Damn his life.

The _problem_ was space. To begin with, there are only four bedrooms in the house, three of them with one bed in it and the last was Tsunade's den. And, yes, that seems spacious — however, not when eight people live under this roof.

"Sasuke," Naruto said.

He rolled his eyes. What now! "What?"

"I don't want to sleep on the couch anymore—"

"Not an option."

"What! Why not?" Naruto folded his arms. "Is it because you sleep on the couch too?"

Of course it was. "Go away."

Sasuke was a little busy at the moment. Tonight was the big night, and he wanted to be as well dressed as possible! It was rather on the hard side, seeing as all his suits were black, but he needed to decide on what tie he was going to wear. He was thinking of Hinata's favorite color, but he hated purple. But then he thought, "Why not the color she likes _on_ me?" After that, he was set on finding a red tie — which he didn't have. Damn his dullness! So he ended up looking through his father's collection.

"But Deidara gets to sleep in a bed—"

He stopped his soul searching and turned around.

Sasuke's eye twitched. "_What?_"

He thought that idiot was sleeping on the floor somewhere!

Oh no.

"Where?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Didn't he know?

Sasuke glared. He knew all this time!

"Hinata's room."

Take a deep breath.

Take a huge, deep breath.

_What the hell!_

Naruto watched his friend exit the room in a meth-induced rage. Wow — maybe he shouldn't have said that.

"Sasuke?"

Hinata stopped unfolding the blanket in her hand and placed it on the couch when she saw red in her brother's eyes — metaphorically speaking. And not metaphorically speaking, that red was turned towards her. Sasuke confronted her and stared down at the beautifulness. Damn, she looked, smelled, sounded, and felt so good. How could she make such a big mistake! Oh no — he hoped this didn't mean she and Deidara...slept together! Just picturing him touch her — he's dead.

"Deidara can't stay here," he finally said. He took a deep breath.

She nearly pouted. "But...I thought he could stay if—"

"He doesn't have a place to sleep...?"

He was trying to force the truth out of her, hoping Naruto was just another idiot with blonde hair in this house.

"But he sleeps in my room."

Take a deep breath.

Oh lord, this method wasn't going to work.

But he's sure killing Deidara will!

"Hinata!"

Things were just getting worst!

Sakura pranced over to the two and Sasuke immediately looked away. The only reason why she was so frivolous was because she already had her makeup finished for the event tonight; Sasuke figured she wanted him to see her so he would bet on her later tonight — and he was completely right! Sakura couldn't wait for that glorious moment. She could picture it now!

"Who are you betting on?" Naruto would ask.

Sasuke would shrug, being his usual aloof self but with a distant longing. "I don't know yet; I'm waiting for...something."

Then she would come out in her frilly dress, accompanied by her dashing looks, and say, "Sasuke?" with surprise when he bids a million dollars on her before the bidding even started.

Sakura squirmed at her wish and immediately got chills.

"Sakura...?" Hinata was getting a little nervous.

"Oh, um," she breathed out, "I needed to ask you something."

She looked at the room that she just came from. It was Tsunade's and Hinata expected Sakura was going to ask for her advice on another dress. She'd been doing this ever since Hinata came home from work. Sakura was rushed into the room. Hinata was trying to avoid her evil brother and the fact that Sakura's plan might essentially work! Yes, she knew her sister-in-law wanted Sasuke to bet on her, but...it wasn't supposed to actually happen like _that_!

"Who are you betting on?" Naruto would ask.

Sasuke would glare at him, hating himself for actually coming to this event in order to spend money he didn't really have.

"Shut up," he would retort.

And then Sakura would come out, smiling down at all the men, but beam at the sight of Sasuke's profile. Hoping the loud bids would catch his attention, Sakura would keep smiling and doing small cute poses — though it would never work. Sasuke would eventually exit the room for a bit because of the loud noise; Sakura would be devastated at the fact that her husband actually won her.

Then she would come out and...

"A million dollars!" Sasuke would shout rushing back into the room with sparkling eyes.

And that is what Hinata wanted to happen. Yes, she knew her family didn't have a million dollars at the time but it was a nice thought of him betting so much money on her!

Sasuke frowned as his blushing sibling and Sakura rushed back into his mother's room. He needed to do something about this rooming arrangement. It wasn't going to work out too well for his health. However, one of the many big problems entailed Tsunade never giving up her den. Not to add that Shikamaru moved in...! Damn, every time he thought of that ass living in this house he felt his muscles start to tense up. Shikamaru claimed to not have enough money to live in his loft anymore — which had to be true; the imbecile didn't have any other clients besides this family, which led to Sasuke discovering this fool doesn't even have a law degree!

"Don't worry; he knows what he's doing," Jiraiya said smirking when Sasuke asked him about it.

Could this situation get any worse?

And, really, it could.

He didn't know it yet, but Sasuke was in for a rude awakening. His life was going to take a turn — for better or for worse. Hopefully for better, seeing as there was a person out there looking to make it into Sasuke's life — trying to reach out to him!

_So_, most likely for worse.

However, that wasn't important — yet — and Sasuke was freaking out over this auction. It was his one and only chance to finally reach out to his dear baby sister...and touch her in places. Yes, that was a bit sick on his part, but he figured if he kept the fondling a secret then he could get what he wanted without the weird stares — though he wasn't sure keeping it quiet would prevent Hinata from getting a restraining order against him. He needed to convince her to like him again, and tonight was the night to do it. Damn, he couldn't wait!

"Who are you betting on?" Naruto would ask.

Sasuke would glare and look away, rolling his eyes because it was none of his business.

Then Sakura would come out with the ugliest frilly dress as she twirled her hair and flirted with her eyes. Specifically at Sasuke, though he would completely ignore her advances because he wasn't interested in the slightly bit — and wished she could see it by his actions.

"We'll start the bid at—oh damn! Someone just take her so we can get to someone more important!" the auctioneer would blurt out.

"Wha—WHAT!"

Sasuke would smirk evilly at her being dragged off the stage.

Then Hinata would come out and...

"A million dollars!" she would scream just before Sasuke got his mouth open.

The auctioneer would be puzzled; the bidden on has never bid! "Wha—"

"I'll..." She'd blush and smile sheepishly. "I'll give you that much...to go out with him."

The whole crowd would gasp and turned to Sasuke who would then have a spotlight on him.

The auctioneer would shrug and slam his gavel on the podium. "Sold."

"NO!" Deidara would cry, all teary-eyed.

Man, _that_ was going to be a glorious moment.

Now if only these damn girls would just go away.

"Do I hear five hundred!"

It was so pathetic! All these eager men, verbally throwing themselves at these women who were too sad to get a date the regular way. Even though everyone there said that they were doing it for charity, Sasuke knew that this was just a nice and expensive way of going speed dating. And he was too good for this; he shouldn't be where he was! Nonetheless, he jumped every time he heard a girl being sold since that meant he was one step closer to Hinata being his.

"Sasuke!" Lee grinned at his brother as he sat next to him. "You look nice."

He scoffed at his brother's comment. Of course he did!

"Where'd you get that tie?" Naruto sipped his cup of soda. "I've never seen you wear red before."

"Shut up, Naruto."

"You got that from Jiraiya's closet."

Sasuke nasally sighed with irritation at Shikamaru's voice as he pulled up a chair. _Really_? There weren't _any_ other tables available?

"Why are you here?"

"To make sure you actually do something," Shikamaru said.

"I'm bidding," Naruto gloated loudly.

The lawyer just stared — then blinked. "It doesn't matter if you do; you don't work for the company."

"I—"

"Naruto," Sasuke breathed out to calm his nerves. "You don't have money."

He folded his arms and pouted.

"This pretty lady really wants to help out the wildlife!" the auctioneer announced. "Starting the bid at...one hundred dollars!"

This was the moment! The moment Sasuke has been waiting for his whole — wait, never mind; it was just Sakura.

And he was so close!

"Five hundred!" Rock Lee shouted as he stood up with his hands in the air.

Sakura nervously cleared her throat as her husband blatantly skipped from one to five. Wow, that was insane. He could have least gave Sasuke a chance to get there! She looked down at her husband with an annoyed expression on her face before smiling with hope at Sasuke, someone who refused to look her in the face. What was he doing, slouching down in his seat like that as he moved it behind Lee? She wished he would stop joking around and get serious before this was over!

"Sol—"

"Wait!"

After a little fight for the microphone, Sakura snatched it out of the man's hand and throatily said, "Any other bids? Any!"

She was looking straight at Rock Lee's torso — where Sasuke was hiding behind.

"Give me that!" the auctioneer angrily took back the device and said, "You're sold—next!"

"But...I...I...no! This can't be!"

This wasn't how she pictured it!

Sasuke took an easy breather when the crazy woman was dragged off the stage and forced to leave with her husband. Lee was tons of excited to see his wife try to get more out of the charity by encouraging the rest to place bets. It may not have worked, but it's the effort that counts!

"Sage Corporation's own heiress!" the seller shouted. "Starting the bid at...one hundred dollars!"

Sasuke could feel his heart stop when he saw Hinata stand up there with a red face. She was...so freaking cute! All he wanted to do was hug her, touch her, squeeze her, touch her, yank her hair, touch her, rip off her clothes, and touch her! Wow, he was having the most wonderful heart attack ever! That short black dress suited her well. And those sheer stockings made her legs look...magnificent.

This was going to be a wonderful night, and he was ready to get it started!

"Two hundred!"

Sasuke just stared aimlessly in the air as his mouth was opened and ready to call out an amount — but Naruto beat him to it?

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke growled.

"Bidding," he said innocently.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Stop—Two fifty."

"Three hundred!" Naruto was getting excited! His grin said it all.

"You don't have that money," Sasuke retorted as he gripped his arm.

Naruto frowned at him. "What's your prob—"

"Four hundred," Shikamaru said loudly.

Sasuke didn't understand! Why were they doing this!

"Five hundred," he voiced nervously.

"Five seventy-five!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke glared at him. "Six hundred."

"Six twenty-five," Shikamaru added.

Sasuke took a deep breath.

"Six fift—"

"Seven hundred!"

Hinata teembled nervously as the three men gambled on her competitively. She hasn't seen her brother that angry in years! She was happy that he would go so far to bid on her — but she feared he'd give up soon.

That was it! He has had enough!

"Two thousand," Sasuke said while getting up from his chair.

Everyone looked at him like he was a maniac, especially Shikamaru and Naruto. This charity wasn't that important.

"Wow...S-sold..." The seller slowly drummed his gavel.

Sasuke almost did a secret fist pump to himself when they moved onto the next girl. Yes! He has a date with his sister! It was going to wonderful...and cheap. Damn, he can't believe he bet two thousand dollars on her. That was crazy! Hinata was worth it, but why did Shikamaru and Naruto have to go so far (even though the only went up to a thousand)? He turned around when he felt a tap on his back.

"Th-thank you," Hinata whispered.

She was staring at her feet the entire time with a timid smile across her lips. Twiddling with her fingers to keep herself from fainting and all Sasuke noticed was that she was obviously happy to be around him. It was a photo op moment, something a certain person should take note off before the moment expanded into something more superb.

"I didn't see Deidara," he mentioned on the way to his car.

"He didn't come," she said. She frowned and added, "He...didn't think we should do the charity."

He completely missed the last part. _He didn't come_? Really? What the hell was his problem! And she would date a loser who wasn't even going to bet on her just because he didn't believe in charities? Sasuke really wanted him to see what was going on too. He expected the fool to follow them to the restaurant they were going to now, and watch them have a good time, which would bother him so much that he'd just combust from sadness. That's what Sasuke was aiming for. That lowlife bastard. He could at least say that he was having a great time with his sister — just like old times.

Old times meaning their senior year.

"Sasuke!" Hinata whined.

He showed a triumph smirk as he stole another piece of her steaming potato. She frowned when he looked like he was enjoying it.

"That's good," he wheedled.

Her tense face eased and she blushed. Sasuke materialized a tiny smile when she nudged her plate towards him. He took another piece of the food as he beamed within; he could get anything out of her. She was so easily flattered and persuaded — especially by him.

"Thank you for taking me out," she said bashfully.

He shrugged, and, of course, something would go wrong.

"I'm sorry...about what happened."

Why couldn't she just drop it?

Sasuke dropped his fork on the plate and let the food rest in his mouth; he knew what she was talking about.

"I should have told you about what happened."

Shit! This date was taking a turn for the worst!

Hinata got scared when seeing his pensive face. She finished.

"But...I didn't." She gulped when he gave her an evil look. "I promise."

He furrowed his brow at her glassy eyes. She was still apologizing about lying to him about the tutoring sessions. He already told her he believed her — though he didn't, in full; she knew that too. He was just hungry and didn't want to talk about it anymore. Damn, he hated that ass and was glad he was gone.

Sasuke nodded. "Okay," he said.

She beamed. "R-really?"

Again, he nodded. "I believe you."

He held back a smile at seeing her bright one. He hasn't seen her like that since the morning after the graduation party. They had a good relationship back then, and he screwed it up. He was very faulty, but the way she looked up to him didn't show any flaws. He was perfect — ever since twelve years old. Sasuke smirked at the dazzle in her eyes as she stared at him. He discreetly grabbed the leg of her chair to pull her closer to his.

"Oh!" She yelped. Her hand came up to cover her mouth as she reddened instantly.

His smirk turned more lecherous as the temperature in his face rose.

"Do you date Deidara?" he asked lowly.

She gulped and quickly shook her head.

The smirk widened and he closed his eyes while moving in closer; he didn't think so.

"Sasuke."

He cracked opened his eyes and saw Hinata red as a tomato, eyes closed and lips anxiously waiting to feel another set on them as they were parted slightly. That was a male's voice, and clearly his subconscious just trying to tell him that this moment was too good to be true so he'd better wake up. Who cares! Let him have this fantasy!

"Sasuke."

This time they both opened there eyes. Sasuke sighed with dissatisfaction.

Or the voice was just another nuisance in his life — what did he expect?

Sasuke looked up and glared at the annoying man.

Then his eyes widened.

And when she looked up, she couldn't believe it either.

At the moment, Sasuke wouldn't be that surprised if it was their father. Probably broke out of jail and a fugitive on the run. And, at the moment, he was really hoping it was his father. But his father had dark brown eyes, and this man had _his_ unique eye color. Two and two were put together — oh crap.

They were blood relatives.

* * *

_Please let it be Madara, that manipulative bastard._

_[Did anyone else love the auction scenarios?]_

_Too bad. They almost kissed..._

_Reviews [and maybe update threats] are always welcomed!_

_[Readers! Stop guessing what's happening next and being right!]_


End file.
